Côté Obscur
by Puky
Summary: 1ère année à Poudlard,Lily sort avec Alex un Serpentard.Mais il tombe du côté obscur et tourne mal.heureusement,Sirius,Remus & james ses amis ou plus! sont là...JPxLE
1. Chapter 1

Côté obscur

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement ! ), tout est à J.K .Rowling ; sauf l'intrigue et quelques personnages nouveaux !

Infos : je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des spoilers... non je confirme il n'y en a pas !

Donc voilà ma toute première fic (et oui, j'ai cédé…).

Sachez que **Peter Pettigrow n'existe pas dans ma fic** (j'aime pas ce personnage, c'est plus fort que moi ! )

n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, pour savoir ce que je dois faire pour m'améliorer !!!:D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

11h. Le train démarra. A l'intérieur, une jeune fille rousse aux yeux vert émeraude cherchait un compartiment. Elle s'arrêta à un compartiment à moitié remplit : un jeune homme aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux châtains clairs lisait un livre ; en face deux jeunes filles, l'une blonde aux yeux bleu et l'autre brune aux yeux noirs (_nda : si, si je confirme ça existe !:) _Discutaient tranquillement. La nouvelle arrivante essaya de placer sa valise au- dessus des sièges, malheureusement trop lourde pour elle. Le jeune homme la voyant en difficulté l'aida et rangea sa valise sans trop de difficulté. 

« Merci lui dit-elle tout en souriant. Je m'appelle Evans, Lily Evans. (_nda : mon nom est Bond, James Bond !XD)_

-Alex Turners répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. »

Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à parler.

Lily était d'origine moldu, elle avait lu le livre _Histoire de Poudlard_ histoire de se renseigner sur cette nouvelle et première année qu'elle allait commencer dans le monde magique. Alex, lui, était un sang-pur mais cette différence ne les gêna en aucun cas.

Lily et Alex avaient beaucoup de points communs. Elle se sentait bien à ses côtés.

Tellement bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'arrêt du train. Les petits cris d'excitation des deux jeunes filles du compartiment la réveillèrent de son rêve et ils descendirent ensemble.

On les conduisit jusqu'à la salle principale du château. Là, le directeur (un certain Dumbeldore) les accueillit. Dès qu'ils furent tous assis, on les appela un à un pour leur attribuer leur maison.

Quand ce fut sont tour, Lily s'avança légèrement tremblante et rougissante en sentant tous les visages tournés vers elle. Avec peu d'assurance, elle s'assit sur le tabouret au centre de la salle. Le choipeau sur sa tête, il prit sa décision : « Griffondor ». Des applaudissements et des cris joie s'élevèrent à la table des rouges & or. Lily vint s'asseoir à cette table.

Puis ce fut le tour d'Alex et le choixpeau délibéra : « Serpentard ». Les verts & argent applaudirent et accueillir Alex à leur table. Lily, déçue, le regardait s'éloigner. Alex aussi la regardait, une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux.

Quand tous les élèves furent passés, après un bref discours de bienvenue, les plats apparurent, ils pouvaient enfin se rassasier.

Durant le dîner, Lily fit la connaissance de trois jeunes garçons : Sirius Black, beau jeune homme, brun aux yeux gris, charmeur et drôle ; Remus Lupin beau jeune homme, brun aux yeux dorés, calme et très sympathique et James Potter beau jeune homme brun aux yeux marron noisette, mignon, drôle et un peu idiot aussi. (_nda :vous avez remarqué ?ils sont tous beaux !XD)_

Elle jetait aussi plusieurs petits coups d'œil vers la table des Serpentard espérant apercevoir Alex. Plusieurs fois, leurs regards se croisèrent et tous deux ne purent s'empêcher de rougir.

Le dîner était terminé, tous rentrèrent dans les dortoirs.

Lily partageait sa chambre avec les deux jeunes filles du train : Mary Gribs (la blonde) et Zoe Chibers (la brune).

Dans son lit, Lily pensait à cette année qui allait commençait et trépiniait d'excitation. Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Ce chapitre n'est aps très passionant je l'admets mais c'est d'une certaine façon le « posement de décor » (j'crois que ça se dit pas mais bon !je me comprendsXD). 

Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais écrire la suite le plus vite possible et ce sera plus passionant !


	2. Chapter 2

Côté obscur

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement ! TT), tout est à J.K .Rowling ; sauf l'intrigue et quelques personnages nouveaux !

Rappel: P**eter Pettigrow** n'existe pas dans ma fic!!

les textes entre étoiles sont les pensées des personnages (juste au cas où vous ne comprendriez pas!:)

Bonne lecture!!;D

* * *

9h. lily entrait la salle de cours : cours de métamorphose avec McGonagall. Cherchant des yeux où se placer, elle voit à gauche au fond de la classe, Alex, une place de libre à côté de lui. Tandis qu'à droite, James lui lance un regard charmeur. N'écoutant que son cœur elle se place à côté d'Alex. (_ndl : si c'est pas malheureux,ça !)_

Tout la classe ainsi que le professeur les regardent, abasourdi : Un serpentard et une griffondor à côté, du jamais vu à poudlard.

Lily légèrement rougissante, déglutit : « Pourquoi tout le monde nous fixe comme ça ?

-les serpentard et les griffondors ne sont pas du genre à faire amis-amis murmure Alex

-a…souffle Lily, une pointe de déception dans la voix. Si ça te gênes, je change de place…

-non, reste là. Ils s'en remettront, ne t'inquiètes pas » réponds Alex tout sourire.

Lily sentit une douce chaleur lui parcourir le ventre. Heureuse, oui, c'était le mot pour la qualifier le mieux en ce moment même.

Le cours se passa, Sirius avait déjà trouvé le moyen d'avoir deux retenues (après avoir infligé à deux serpentards une jolie queue de cochon), Lily participait et avait bon à chaque fois, Alex, lui lançait des petites remarques qui faisait glousser sa voisine et James admirait Lily avec un sourire béat.

A chaque cours, Alex et Lily étaient à côté l'un de l'autre au grand étonnement de chacun.

Quand ce fut l'heure de repas, Lily alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Remus, Sirius et James.Dès qu'elle fut assise Sirius lui lança : « Lily, pourquoi t'es-tu assise à côté d'un serpentard pendant les cours ? Je te rappelle que eux c'est les méchants et nous, les gentils et donc les méchants et les gentils ne traînent pas ensemble en plus tu es une née-moldue et les serpentards sont plutôt sélectifs de ce côté-là.il vaudrait mieu qu…

-Sirius, répondit Lily d'une voix calme et posée. Alex est mon ami et quelques soit la maison où il se trouve nous restons amis.

-Ben dis donc, tu dois sûrement bien l'aimer ton Alex pour prendre autant de risques pour être avec lui s'exclama Sirius. James écoutait attentivement la conversation et Remus d'une oreille (_nda : toujours à l'ouest celui-là ! XD_.)

-De quels risques parles-tu ? demanda Lily

-Dès que les serpentards sauront que tu es d'origine moldu tu auras l'étiquette « sang-de-bourbe » qui te collera à la peau. Et à partir de ce moment-là, que ce soit ton ami ou pas, ils feront tout pour vous empêcher d'être ensemble ! Les serpentards ont leur fierté et ils ne voudront pas qu'une sang-de-bourbe les deshonore !

-Enfin, c'est n'importe quoi, je fréquente qui je veux ! Et ce n'est pas pour une histoire de « déshonneur » qu'ils vont m'empêcher de voir Alex ! S'énerva Lily.

-ça peut te paraître idiot, mais Sirius a raison. Intervint Remus. Fait attention à toi Lily, les serpentards peuvent être dangereux envers les « sangs impurs ». »

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas tes chevaliers servants sont là ! dit James d'un ton charmeur en imitant un chevalier et son épée.

-Merci bien, mais je suis une grande fille je sais me défendre toute seule.» Finit Lily. Elle regarda sa montre et s'exclama : « bon je dois y aller !

-Hein ? Mais on n'a pas de devoirs à faire. Tu vas où ? S'étonna Sirius.

-C'est un secret ! Lui répondit Lily en lui faisant un clin d'œil. On se voit tout à l'heure ! »

Sous le regard interrogatif de ses trois amis, elle partit en courant vers le vieux pont. Alex l'attendait là-bas. Elle le rejoignit, les joues légèrement rosées.

« Salut ! Dit-elle essoufflée. Désolée pour le retard.

-c'est pas grave. J'aurais pu t'attendre toute ma vie ici en sachant que tu viennes un jour. Lui dit-il gentiment, d'une voix charmante. »

Lily sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Un long silence les entoura. Lily était hypnotisé par ses yeux. Alex prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec hésitation (_nda : hésitation !!!Aaaahh !!!Bon, j'arrête le délire, là! XD)_ puis tendrement en sentant Lily consentir à ce baiser. Il mit fin à ce moment intense pour l'enlacer doucement mais fermement. Pour enfin lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « je t'aime Lily. ». Lily d'une toute petite voix lui répondit : « moi aussi, je t'aime ». Elle était au septième ciel. Après cette déclaration amoureuse, ils se baladèrent main dans la main autour du château. Rien ne pouvait briser l'idylle de nos deux tourtereaux. Enfin, rien à part peut-être le groupe de filles de serpentard de première année qui les observait et un jeune homme sous une cape d'invisibilité… (_nda : pas trop dur à deviner qui c'est !;p)_

Lily Evans, après cette escapade amoureuse rentrait dans son dortoir, le cœur léger, sur son petit nuage. Elle ne vit pas le bras qui la tira contre le mur. Une serpentard blonde avec la coupe au carré et trois de ses amies l'entouraient. Lily était plaquée contre le mur les quatre filles, leurs baguettes pointées sur elle et la « chef » l'étranglait à moitié avec son bras.

« On t'a vu avec Turners. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, hein ? Cracha la blonde. Mais t'es une griffondor et lui un serpentard ! Vous ne pouvez pas sortir ensemble ! Et surtout pas avec une sang-de-bourbe comme toi !

-je fréquente qui je veux ! Répliqua la rousse.

-a oui ? Ricana la vert & argent. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que tu n'as pas le choix ! » Celle-ci serra encore plus son bras. Lily peinait à respirer, elle se sentait défaillir.

« Expelliarmus ! » Hurla quelqu'un que Lily ne put apercevoir car sa vue baissait.

La blonde lâcha prise et s'enfuit avec ses trois comparses. Lily retomba lourdement sur le sol et cracha ses poumons. (_nda : c'est une expression, hein ! je n'écrirai pas de truc aussi gore dans ma fic, voyons!!XD)_

Elle entendit un lointain « ça va Lily ? ».

Elle sentit l'air passer dans ses poumons.

« Lily ? »

Elle reprit ses esprits.

« Merde, elle est pas bien… »

Petit à petit sa vue se fit nette.

« James !? »Arriva-t-elle à articuler.

Ouf ! Tu reprends tes esprits. Ça va ?... Je veux dire, tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? S'inquiéta son sauveur.

-Non, non, ça ira, ça va mieux. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Elle repensa à ce que ces serpentards (_ndl : serpentardes ça sonne faux, non ?)_ lui avaient dit. Elle venait de passer un après-midi merveilleux en présence de celui qu'elle aimait et elle devait tout quitter à cause de son sang ? À cause de sa maison ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, qui devinrent humides.

James remarquant son silence et sa mine desapointée l'interrogea : « Sirius ne plaisantait pas tout à l'heure, les serpentards sont vraiment des malades ! Tu ferais mieux d'ar…

-Stop ! Coupa Lily d'une voix tremblante. Je sais je devrais faire attention, je sais, merci. »

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Surtout pas devant James. Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse. Elle se leva d'un bond, remercia rapidement James pour son intervention et courut en direction du dortoir en laissant le garçon abasourdi et seul dans le couloir. Elle évita toute personne qu'elle connaissait sur son chemin et arrivée dans sa chambre elle se jeta sur son lit. Pleura un bon coup et se releva en s'encourageant elle-même.

_ Aller Lily tu vas pas te laisser abattre ! Ces filles de serpentards sont tout simplement jalouses ! Et puis, si ça peut éviter des bagarres, il suffit de sortir avec Alex avec plus de discrétion ! Oui c'est ça ! Je vais aller en parler à Alex ! Comme ça ce genre d'histoire ne se répétera pas ! _

Elle prit un parchemin et se mit à écrire :

_Alex,_

_Je pense qu' il serait mieux de se voir plus discrètement, voir de ne parler à personne de notre relation. Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je te dis ça et pourquoi par lettre ; et sache que plusieurs filles de serpentard nous épiaient cet après-midi. Et en me dirigeant dans mon dortoir elle m'ont menacé (ne t'inquiètes pas ! je vais très bien !). Mais je pense que pour nous deux, nous devrions garder notre relation secrète. J'espère que tu comprendras._

_Rdv demain à 15h dans la salle de bain des préfets (là-bas personne ne nous verra)._

_Je t'aime_

_Lily_

_PS : en cours aussi, il vaudrait mieux ne plus se mettre l'un à côté de l'autre._

Lily plia la lettre et la donna à sa chouette qui s'envola vers la tour du dortoir des verts & argent.

19h. L'heure du repas. Tout le monde discute de cette première journée de cours.

A la table des griffondor, James fixe la jolie rousse qui rit des blagues de Sirius.

« Et ben alors James ! T'es bien silencieux aujourd'hui ! Et pourquoi tu fixes lily comme ça ? S'exclama Sirius.

Le rouge monta aux joues de James. Un ange passa.

« Au fait, Lily, intervint Remus. James m'a raconté ta mésaventure avec quelques filles de serpentard.

-Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Hé les gars ! J'suis pas au courant, moi ! Expliquez-moi c'qui s'passe ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Hurle pas Sir', le calma James. Lily s'est fait menacée par des filles de serpentard à cause de sa relation avec Alex.

-écoutez les gars expliqua Lily. Je vais très bien, ces files m'ont un peu prise au dépourvu mais ça va !

-Mais tu ne vas pas cesser toute relation avec ton Alex, conclut James. Lily rougit sur le « **ton** Alex».

-James ne sera pas toujours là pour te secourir, Lily, dit remus.

-Oui je sais mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai pris mes dispositions ! Les rassura Lily.

-et peut-on savoir lesquelles ? Questionna Sirius.

-on va jouer sur le plan de la discrétion, tout simplement, déclara-t-elle.

-Très bien. Mais méfie-toi quand même. Les serpentards ne sont pas toujours aussi bêtes qu'ils en ont l'air ! Et puis, je t'ai l'ai déjà dit, cette fois-ci c'était des filles mais la prochaine fois ce sera peut-être des gars et alors là il vaudrait mieux pas que tu sois toute seule, Lily ! » Dit finalement Black.

Dans un soupir, la jeune fille acquiesça et changea de sujet.

En face d'elle James se dit qu'il devait protéger cette personne qui lui est chère.

* * *

Voilà, ça avance un peu, là !

J'ai mis quand même du temps à écrire tout ça alors bon pour le prochain chapitre ben vous devrez attendre un p'tit peu…

Vu que c'est la rentrée…

Enfin, pas si longtemps que ça vu que le week-end n'est pas loin !! ;P

(on se motive !!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Côté Obscur**

(chap.3)

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement ! ), tout est à J.K .Rowling ; sauf l'intrigue et quelques personnages nouveaux !

Rappel: Sachez que **Peter Pettigrow n'existe pas dans ma fic.**

merci à clewilan pour ces encouragements!:)

et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez!!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lily reçut une lettre d'Alex :

_Ma chère Lily,_

_Je suis rassuré que tu n'aies rien. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons je te ramènerai à ton dortoir pour être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive plus de mésaventures avec d'autres élèves. Aussi, je pense que tu as raison et qu'il vaudrait mieux garder notre relation secrète._

_Fait attention à toi._

_Je t'aime_

_Alex_

Soulagée de par cet accord, Lily s'habilla pour aller en cours. Elle avait cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait s'asseoir à côté d'Alex, elle soupira et se décida à se mettre à côté de Remus, avec qui elle aimait travailler : il était calme, intelligent et avait les même centres d'intérêts qu'elle. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil discret vers l'homme de ses pensées. Il bavardait avec son voisin (un certain Rogue), tout en écoutant le cours d'une oreille. Il croisa le regard de la rousse, lui sourit discrètement et articula un « je t'aime » sous le regard suspicieux de son voisin. Ses joues (_nda : de Lily of course!_) prirent une teinte légèrement rosée et elle soupira d'aise.

Au cours suivant, Lily se plaça à côté de Sirius. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à suivre ce que disait le professeur Binns : elle n'arrêtait pas de rire face aux blagues de son voisin.

Vint après le cours de vol avec le professeur Bibine. Lily se mit non loin de James (au plus grand bonheur du jeune homme).

« Bien. Pour commencer, poser votre balai à votre droite et dites « debout » pour qu'il vienne dans votre main » Expliqua le professeur.

Tous se mirent à répéter sans cesse « debout » ; certains avec résultat, d'autres en vain.

Après qu'ils aient tous récupéré leur balai, elle leur demanda de l'enfourcher.

« Tenez fermement le manche et laissez-vous porter. Dès que vous êtes en l'air n'oubliez pas de guider le balai. Allez-y ! »

Lily se concentra et lévita quelques minutes, pour finalement retomber sur le sol.

« YAOUUUUHH !!!!! »

Tous levèrent la tête et des cris d'admiration s'élevèrent. Potter volait habilement sur son balai. Il virevoltait à une vitesse incroyable, sans perdre le contrôle.

Lily honteuse de son incapacité à s'envoler, tint fermement le manche, lévita quelques minutes puis tapa le sol du pied pour donner de la force au décollage.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle était en l'air, au même niveau que la tour des Gryffondors. Emerveillée, elle osa un regard vers le bas et vit sa classe version microscopique. Elle déglutit. Elle devait être à une bonne trentaine de mètres du sol. Une boule se forma au niveau de son estomac, ses mains tremblaient. Son balai prenait de la vitesse. Elle était à la fois paniquée et fascinée. Le contrôle du balai lui échappait totalement. Elle lâcha prise. Elle s'imaginait déjà gisant sur le sol. Elle redoutait le moment où elle toucherait le sol.

« Je te tiens ! » claqua une voix. Un bras entourait sa taille et la soutenait. La rousse se tourna vers son sauveur. Des yeux noisette fixaient l'horizon.

« Je te tiens. Répéta-t-il. Essaie de passer ta jambe au-dessus de mon balai. »

Lily s'exécuta, tremblante de peur.

« Voilà, là. La rassura James. Tiens-moi bien »

Lily ferma ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme.

« Tu trembles ! Tu as froid ? »

Un petit « non » s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille.

« Je ne comprends pas. Reprit James. Tu étais en l'air, tout allait bien, pourquoi as-tu subitement lâché ton balai ? »

Ignorant la question, Lily osa un coup d'œil vers le sol. Un frisson parcoura son échine. Sa tête lui tournait, elle resserra ses bras autour de James. Celui-ci comprit tout se suite.

« Oh…Lily-jolie aurait-elle le vertige ? Demanda-t-il d'un voix douce. Préviens la prof, la prochaine fois.

- Je ne savais pas… c'est la première fois que je vole. Je suis d'origine moldu je te signale. » Rétorqua t-elle.

Tout en articulant ces mots, elle ferma les yeux et nicha sa tête dans l'épaule de son ami. James entama la descente vers sa classe, le sourire aux lèvres en sentant sa bien-aimée contre lui.

A terre, le professeur s'assura que Lily allait bien. James, d'un geste protecteur, la tenait encore par la taille, sous le regard noir d'Alex.

Au déjeuner, James ne la lâchait plus. De son côté, Lily appréciait tout autant la compagnie de ce dernier. Il était drôle et mignon et quelque chose le différenciait des autres garçons. Quelque chose sur lequel Lily n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle se disait que s'il n'y aurait pas eu Alex, elle serait sûrement tombée amoureuse de lui.

Sans aucun doute Confirma-t-elle.

Le repas passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

A 15h, la jolie rousse se hâta vers la salle des préfets, tout en vérifiant que personne ne la suive, pour rejoindre son petit ami. Il se retrouvèrent, s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Alex rompit le baiser.

« Pendant le cours de vol, tu m'as fait peur ! Quand je t'ai vu tomber, mon cœur a cessé de battre. Ne me fais plus de pareilles frayeurs.

- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Je ne savais pas que la hauteur était une de mes faiblesses. Heureusement que James était là.

- James ? Ah oui, Potter… moui … heureusement… »

Un long silence se fit.

« Serais-tu jaloux ? Nargua Lily.

- Non ! Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! S'emporta-t-il.

- Oh que si tu es jaloux. Je le sens. C'est l'instinct féminin. » Rétorqua la demoiselle.

Alex fulminait de honte.

moi jaloux de Potter ? Jamais !

« Ne sois pas gêné ! N'est-ce pas une preuve d'amour que la jalousie ? Le rassura-t-elle. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je n'aime que toi.

- Je n'en doutais pas. Lança-t-il.

- Jaloux et … arrogant ! Ria-t-elle. Je t'aime comme tu es.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. » Susurra le jeune homme, qui s'empara des lèvres de la jeune fille de ses rêves.

Le temps passait, Lily s'asseyait aux côtés de Sirius, Remus ou James pendant les cours ainsi que pour les repas. James lui faisait toujours gentiment des avances et l'appelait par des mots doux tels que « Lily-jolie » ou « ma fleur de Lys » mais l'intéressée, rigolait et le laissait faire.

L'après-midi, elle étudiait dans la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune. Puis elle gardait un peu de son temps pour aller retrouver Alex, avec qui elle passait de longues heures à discuter tranquillement, à s'enlacer et à s'embrasser.

* * *

Voilà!:)

Le prochain chapitre ets en cours d'écriture:)

Je vais essayer de vite le poster!

tchuuss tout le monde!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling.

Merci à cléwilan, audrey, sandrine et Noriane pour leur review !!!!

(C'est encourageant se savoir que certaines attendent la suite de ma fic !! ;D)

Réponse à :

_Sandrine_ : pour tout te dire je ne sais pas exactement combien il y aura de chapitres…j'avoue que j'écris ma fic au fur et à mesure (les plans c'est pas trop mon truc !) mais je ne pense pas dépasser 7 chapitres (mais rien n'est encore sûr !). Voilà !:)

J'ai posté un petit one-shot encore dans la partie Harry Potter : « un mauvais pressentiment » avec Sirius.B comme personnage principal !n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil (ben oui, je fais ma pub ! XD)

pour infos, les caractères en _italiques_ sont les pensées des personnages (sauf quand il y a "_nda_" devant, dans ce cas- là, c'est moi qui m'éclate!XD).

Aller, Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Côté obscur 

**(chap.4)**

Si James avait de sérieuses lacunes en cours de potion, Lily excellait dans cette matière. Elle lui proposa donc de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le jeune homme tout en écoutant le cours, charmait la demoiselle. Lily appréciait des heures de cours en sa compagnie. Tous les deux s'entendaient très bien, de jour en jour ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Aux yeux de tous, ils étaient inséparables.

Les semaines passèrent…

Dans un après-midi comme les autres, Lily rejoignit Alex dans la salle de bain des préfets. Celui-ci l'attendait, un air renfrogné sur le visage.

« Bonjour, toi. Glissa Lily d'une douce voix, en voulant l'embrasser.

Mais Alex se retourna pour feinter le baiser.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un accueil aussi glacial ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

Il se tournavers elle et cracha d'une voix méchante :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ! Je te croyais occuper avec Potter !

- James, il s'appelle James! Coupa-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas parce que je m'entends bien avec lui que je vais rompre avec toi ! Tenta-t-elle plus calmement.

- Je vous vois bien en cours ! Du fond de la classe on voit très bien, tu sais ! Continua-t-il de plus en plus fort.

- Est-ce si passionnant de nous voir travailler ?

- Vous ne faites pas que travailler à ce que j'ai pu voir…

- Oh ! Excuse-moi, c'est vrai, nous parlons. Tu as tout à fait raison, il est beaucoup plus facile de ne pas parler à son voisin, en cours de potion, surtout quand on est censé travailler par deux ! Hurla-t-elle à son tour.

- Je ne te parles pas que de ça ! Si tu voyais comment il te regarde…

- C'est un AMI, Alex ! Un ami ! Ta jalousie serait-elle donc maladive à ce point ?

- Sache que je ne suis pas le seul à m'en rendre compte ! Severus auss…

- Severus? Severus Rogue? Navré de te l'apprendre mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas fréquentable…

- Severus ? Tu ne le connais même pas ! Qui t'as raconté cela ? Ah oui ! Potter et Cie!

- Je ne le connais peut-être pas mais j'ai eu vent de son admiration pour la magie noire ! Et laisse James et ses amis, tranquille ! Eux au moins ils sont gentils, drôles et ils ne traficotent pas avec Voldemort !

- Potter et ses amis sont stupides ainsi que leurs blagues qui en font rire qu'eux !

- Beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs les apprécient tout autant que moi ! Ce sont mes amis, je t'interdis de dire encore du mal d'eux !

- Mais quel lavage de cerveau t'ont-ils fait pour que tu sois comme ça ?

- Et mon cerveau va très bien, merci ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai changé figure-toi, mais plutôt toi qui voit tout de travers !

- Tout de travers ? Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux, Lily ! » Sur ce il s'approcha d'elle mais celle-ci recula instinctivement.

« Laisse tomber ! Reste avec tes amis mangemorts et ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ! » Lui déclara-t-elle en pleurant.

Elle fit demi-tour et partit en courant vers son dortoir.

Elle traversa la salle commune en cachant son désarroi, sous le regard ébahis de ses trois amis qui virent bien que quelque chose n'allait pas (_nda : ils sont forts ces amis ! XD_). James voulut se lever pour aller à sa rencontre mais Remus l'en empêcha, prétextant qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule.

Lily se précipita dans son dortoir pour finalement éclater en sanglots, vautrée sur son lit.

* * *

Plusieurs heures passèrent pendant lesquelles, Lily, entre quelques crises de larmes, s'apitoyait sur elle-même.

« Toc, toc, toc. Lily ? Je peux entrer ? » Demanda une voix douce, qu'elle devine être celle du jeune Brun.

Lily s'essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues et s'obligea à sourire devant son miroir. Seul un petit sourire se fit. Elle ne pouvait pas plus. Elle soupira devant ce visage : ses yeux rougis lui donnaient l'air d'une malade tout droit sortie de Sainte Mangouste. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Vas-y. Entre » Articula-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

James ne se fit pas prier. Il entra et vint s'asseoir près de la jeune fille.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il tendrement.

L'émotion prit le dessus et ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes, Lily éclata de nouveau en sanglot.

Surpris par cette crise de larmes, James la serra fort dans ses bras.

« La. Calme-toi. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. » Dit-il tout en caressant ses cheveux de façon à la rassurer.

Lily lui raconta mot pour mot la dispute entre elle et Alex.

Après quelques minutes de silence, qui parurent des heures à la rousse.

James lui parla doucement :

« Oh ma Lily ! Sèche tes larmes, il ne vaut pas que tu pleures pour lui ! »

Intérieurement, il fulminait.

_Mais quel abruti cet Alex ! Dès le début j'en étais sûr qu'il n'était l'homme qu'il fallait pour elle ! A cause de lui elle est toute déprimée ! Je vais lui faire payer ça ! Ça va faire plaisir à Sirius de savoir qu'on a une nouvelle cible ! En plus, il traîne avec Snivellus ! Super, on va faire d'une pierre deux coups !_

* * *

Après s'être débarbouillée pour effacer toute trace de pleurs, Lily et James descendirent ensemble dans le flot des élèves vers la grande salle, pour le dîner.

Pendant le repas, malgré les meilleures blagues de Sirius, Lily riait peu. Elle ne mangea presque rien et fila vite se coucher.

Lily partie, James raconta à ses deux amis le pourquoi de la chose.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas James, on va se faire un plaisir de les ridiculiser ces deux-là ! Ria Sirius qui échafaudait déjà des plans dans sa tête.

- Attendez peut-être un peu que Lily se remette avant de vous en prendre à eux. Dit Remus en songeant à la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi attendre ? De toute façon, Lily verra Alex tous les jours en cours. Autant attaquer maintenant pour qu'elle aussi puisse se délecter de notre petite vengeance. Répliqua James.

- A mon avis Attendez quelques jours pour votre petite vengeance comme vous dites, Lily se sera calmée d'ici là et le prendra mieux je pense. Assura Remus.

- Ouaip, on va suivre ton conseil, mon pote ! Rigola Sirius. James ne s'en remettrait pas si Lily ne nous parlait plus ! Aller, t'inquiètes, ajouta-t-il à l'égard du beau brun. On a quelques jours pour mettre au point une magnifique vengeance.

- moui… répondit James, ses pensées ailleurs. Une magnifique vengeance les attend. » Il fixait la table des serpentards et plus précisément, un jeune homme blond qui plaisantait avec son voisin.

Alex et Snivellus pensa le gryffondor, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lily passa une matinée plus agréable qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée. James, Sirius et Remus l'entouraient et ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Elle était tellement occupée avec eux, que même la pensée d'Alex dans la même classe qu'elle ne l'intimidait pas. Elle se sentait bien, en harmonie avec ses trois amis.

Au déjeuner, Les trois garçons firent en sorte qu'elle s'assit dos à la table des serpentards. L'après-midi, elle passa un temps à travailler avec Remus, dans la bibliothèque puis dans la salle commune à s'amuser en mangeant des bonbons avec James et Sirius. Le dîner fut tout aussi agréable que fut la journée.

Ce soir-là, elle s'endormit sereine, en se disant qu'après tout, Alex n'en valait sûrement pas la peine. C'était un garçon comme un autre. Ils étaient sortis ensembles, ça n'avait pas marché, point. L'histoire s'arrêtait là, il était temps de tourner la page pour passer à autre chose.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent où Lily entourée de ses gardes du corps (comme Sirius aimait le lui rappeler) passait du bon temps : les cours étaient très intéressant aux côté de Remus, Sirius divertissait ses repas et James passait beaucoup de temps avec elle en dehors du château, à se balader et à discuter. Lily respirait, elle ne sentait plus la tension qui l'avait oppressée durant les semaines où elle sortait avec Alex.

Mais ce jour-là, après le déjeuné elle avait filé dans sa chambre pour ranger le bazar qui lui tenait lieu de vie (une fille de son dortoir s'était plainte du soit disant « bordel » qui entourait son lit). Après cette corvée, elle fila vers la cour extérieur du château sachant que James s'attendait pour une des ces ballades près du lac noir.

Au moment où elle descendait les marches devant le portrait de la grosse dame, celui bougea.

_Oh non ! C'est pas vrai !_ pensa-t-elle.

Celui-ci la conduisit vers un couloir qui lui était inconnu.

_Où est-ce que je suis, moi, maintenant ?_ soupira-t-elle.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un lui enserra la taille et lui lança un « bonjour ma chérie ! ».

Elle connaissait cette voix qui lui avait été si familière pendant un temps.

Elle se retourna.

Alex collé à elle, lui souriait. Ce n'était pas le sourire qu'elle connaissait, non. C'était un sourire carnassier.

Le même qu'elle avait vu sur le visage de Jack Nicholson dans le film « Shining ».

(_nda : p'tit clin d'œil, et « vive halloween » pour ceux qui comprendront ! ;P_)

* * *

Voilà ! Je suis pas du genre à laisser des fins horribles comme ça mais j'me suis laissée tenter ! Hi,hi,hi !

Aller, vous inquiétez je m'y mets dès demain matin pour la suite !

Et pour la suite : on va savoir ce qui va se passer entre Alex et lily et aussi la vengeance dotn parlaient Sirius et James…_à suivre_

Goodbye everybody !;D

Et merci d'avoir lu !! (n'oubliez pas qu'une _review _est toujours _encourageante_ pour l'auteur!!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Côté Obscur**

**(Chap.5)**

**Attention !**

**Vous feriez mieux de lire ce qui suit avant de commencer la lecture de ce cinquième chapitre ! (Si vous ne voulez pas être dans les choux lisez la partie « infos » c'est important pour lire la suite !)**

Infos : après réflexion, je me suis rendue compte de quelques erreurs que j'avais commises depuis le début de cette fic. Alors pour vous éviter de de voir tout relire depuis le 1er chapitre, voici les quelques modifications :

- James, Sirius et Remus sont amis d'avant Poudlard. Ils sont tous trois au courant pour la lycanthropie de Remus et sont surnommés les Maraudeurs (même s'ils ne sont que trois).

- Remus et Lily sont préfets.

- trois années sont passées entre le moment où Lily et Alex filaient le parfait amour et quand celui-ci nous fait sa crise de jalousie (pendant ces trois ans leur relation reste secrète, seuls les maraudeurs sont au courant).

- Ils sont donc en 4ème année quand ils rompent et c'est aussi cette année-là qu'Alex se lie d'amitié avec Rogue (comme par hasard !).

- Donc voilà, deux mois sont passés depuis leur rupture. Alex et Lily ne se sont pas reparlé depuis.

Voilà, désolé encore pour ces changements de dernière minute si je puis dire mais c'est ma 1ère fic et j'ai été un peu tête-en-l'air sur ce coup-là ! (j'écris cette fic au fur et à mesure et parfois des retouches s'imposent !)

Si quelque chose vous dérange n'hésitez pas à me le dire !! (je vous répondrai !:D)

Merci à Tisami, Clewilan, Audrey pour leur review!!!

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_Où est-ce que je suis, moi, maintenant ? Soupira-t-elle._

_Tout à coup, quelqu'un lui enserra la taille et lui lança un « bonjour ma chérie ! »._

_Elle connaissait cette voix qui lui avait été si familière pendant un temps._

_Elle se retourna. __Alex collé à elle, lui souriait. Ce n'était pas le sourire qu'elle connaissait, non. C'était un sourire carnassier._

Lily déglutit. Elle avait rompu avec Alex deux mois auparavant et ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis. Durant sa relation avec lui, elle avait découvert son caractère très possessif. Ce sujet avait été d'ailleurs souvent abordé entre eu, laissant place à de petites querelles pas bien méchantes mais assez répétitives pour que Lily s'en souvienne encore.

Lily le va les yeux au ciel et soupira. Elle recula pour se dégager des bras qui l'entouraient. Mais Alex la tenait fermement.

« Alex. Lâche-moi. » Dit-elle calmement.

Celui-ci resserra son étreinte. La rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

« Alex ! S'impatienta Lily. Lâche-moi ! Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes plus ensemble ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! »

- Tu m'as lâché pour être avec lui ? Murmura-t-il.

- Lui ? De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Lily.

- Tu sors avec Potter ? Demanda Alex.

- James ? Non je ne sors pas avec lui. Et de toute façon, ça ne te concerne plus ! S'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Oh que si ! Susurra-t-il. Tout ce qui a un rapport avec toi me concerne, Lily »

Alex se rapprochait dangereusement de Lily. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Il souriait. Lily pouvait voir le désir qui se reflétait dans les yeux du jeune homme. Elle sentait son souffle chaud effleurait ses joues.

Elle était mal à l'aise. Une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle-même lui criait de ne pas rester là. Elle essayait de garder son sang-froid. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Alex ! Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! Dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait convaincant mais qui laissait tout de même percevoir une once d'inquiétude.

- Non, Lily. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Cracha-t-il d'un voix brusque. Surtout pas pour te laisser aller retrouver Potter ! »

Le regard d'Alex se fit tendre.

« Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Continua-t-il sur un ton plus doux. Moi, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier… je t'aime Lily. »

Lily était comme hypnotisée par con regard. Après cette déclaration, elle ne savait plus que dire.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés, deux mois pendant lesquels un combat faisait rage au fond d'elle-même : elle avait encore des sentiments à son égard. Malgré la dispute qui avait scellé leur séparation, elle ne l'avait pas oublié complètement. Les bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés restaient gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle savait qu'il fréquentait des personnes peu recommandables et susceptibles de se rallier à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas –prononcer-le-nom.

Elle détacha ses yeux de son regard, pour observer le visage d'Alex. Il faisait sa petite moue qui le rendait si mignon.

Après tout, pensa-t-elle, l'amour se pourrait-il pas passer au-dessus de ses côtés obscurs ? Pourraient-ils recommencer à zéro ? Supporterait-elle ses amis Serpentard malgré la haine ancestrale entre sa maison et la sienne ?

Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre.

Alex regardait Lily, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. L'indécision de la jeune fille confirmait qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

Pendant ces deux derniers mois, Alex, au début déprimé, avait été soutenu par ses amis qui l'avaient convaincu qu'il ne fallait pas baisser les bras, que tout ça était dû aux Maraudeurs et qu'il devait récupérer Lily (« aussi sang-de-bourbe soit-elle » Avait ajouté Severus). La tristesse qui l'avait au départ submergée avait laissé place à un sentiment d'amertume et de colère envers les trois Gryffondor et en particulier, James qui (Alex l'avait tout de suite vu) tournait autour de Lily. Il allait se venger et pour commencer il allait récupérer la jolie Gryffondor.

Depuis ce jour, il traînait avec la bande de Rogue et avait fait la connaissance de biens d'autres Serpentard tel que Malefoy. Il avait appris plein de chose sur la magie noire : ça l'intéressait de plus en plus.

Laissant ses pensées de côté, il observait Lily réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Et là, ici, devant elle il était sûr d'une chose : tout n'était pas encore fini entre eux ! Potter n'avait pas encore gagné !

Sans plus attendre, il la plaqua contre le mur et s'empara de ses lèvres. La rouquine surprise ne put que se laisser faire. Ses poignets étaient retenus par la main d'Alex, au-dessus de sa tête. Contre toute atteinte, elle ne répondit pas au baiser. Alex sentant sa résistance continua les baisers, sur le visage et dans le cou de la jeune fille.

Lily sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Ce baiser forcé lui avait ouvert les yeux : le peu d'amour qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant s'était dissipé pour laisser place à un dégoût profond. Alex avait changé, il n'était plus le Alex qu'elle avait connu, celui avec qui elle avait passé tant de bons moments. Cet Alex-là avait disparu laissant place à quelqu'un de brusque et avide de magie noire, quelqu'un pour qui le mot amour rimait avec violence, quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas.

« Lâche-moi. Haleta-t-elle.

- Tu es à moi. » Susurra-t-il entre deux baisers.

Lily commençait à trembler. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la poigne d'Alex. Plus elle se débattait plus il accentuait la passion de ses baisers. Une panique sourde la traversa quand de sa main libre, Alex lui caressa le dos, puis s'amusa avec une des bretelles de son soutien-gorge. Elle devait l'arrêtait.

« Hum, hum ! »

Alex se figea et tourna la tête vers celui qui l'interrompait.

Un Serpentard de 1ère année se tenait là, le rose aux joues en voyant le couple contre le mur.

Alex lui lança un regard noir pour l'avoir arrêté en si bon chemin.

Sur un ton d'excuse, le jeune vert et argent prononça d'une faible voix : « Malefoy te cherche. »

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe. Alex lâcha soudainement Lily.

Le première année, acquitté de sa mission repartit d'où il venait.

Alex s'éloigna laissant Lily figée, le visage pâle et livide.

Elle entendit tout juste le blond persifler : « Tu es à moi Lily, et à personne d'autre. Surtout pas à Potter. A plus tard… » Puis il disparut dans l'angle du couloir.

Lily mit quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits.

Alex était devenu qu'elle de mauvais. Rien que son regard de pervers braqué sur elle, pendant qu'il l'embrassait, en disait long sur sa pratique de la magie noire. (_nda : tous les mages noirs seront-ils des pervers ?XD_).

Une sueur froide la fit frissonner. Il était le prédateur, elle était la proie.

Dire qu'elle était sortie avec lui pendant trois années entières

Des éclats de vois se firent entendre. Ne voulant se confronter de nouveau à Alex ou à d'autres Serpentard, elle prit la direction inverse.

Arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame elle se souvint qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec James sous le Saul pleureur pour aller faire un tour du côté du lac noir.

Elle sortit du château.

Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta quelques mètres avant l'arbre. Le Gryffondor l'attendait. Il ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence de Lily. Il était assit parterre, les bras sur ses genoux, ramenés contre son torse, le regard perdu sur le lac noir.

Lily essuya ses yeux encore humides.

James l'aperçut alors.

« Lily. Souffla-t-il. Où étais-tu ? Je t'attendais… tu en as mis du temps à venir !

- Oui, j'étais un peu débordée de devoirs…S'excusa-t-elle.

- De devoirs ? Je croyais que tu rangeais ta chambre ? S'étonna James.

- Et bien… oui ! J'ai rangé ma chambre et après j'ai terminé quelques devoirs en avance ! » Se rattrapa-t-elle aussitôt.

James la regarda soupçonneux…

Il se leva.

« Bon, on va s'balader ? » Lui souria-t-il.

Son sourire la fit fondre. La phrase d'Alex résonna dans sa tête « Tu sors avec Potter ? ». Elle ricana sarcastiquement. James n'était rien de plus qu'un ami.

Elle le détailla plus attentivement : ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, ses magnifiques yeux chocolats, son sourire charmeur…il fallait l'avouer il était mignon, très mignon.

Alex revient dans sa tête « Tu es à moi Lily, et à personne d'autre. Surtout pas à Potter. ». Lily soupira, certes il lui avait parut effrayant mais c'était juste de la jalousie, elle n'allait pas non plus prendre ses menaces au sérieux. Elle était Lily Evans ! La fille la plus têtue de Poudlard comme aimait répéter ses trois amis Gryffondor. Penser à ses trois amis la fit sourire.

« Lily ! » S'impatienta le brun.

La jolie rouquine le rejoignit sous l'œil méfiant d'un vert et argent blond.

* * *

Au dîner la grande salle était remplie et bruyante. 

Au beau milieu de la table des Gryffondor, James, Remus, Sirius et Lily mangeaient tout en bavardant.

Le lycanthrope et la rouquine discutaient de leur rôle de préfets. James écoutait d'une oreille s'abandonnant plutôt à la contemplation de la jolie rousse. Sirius, lui mangeait peu et n'arrêtait pas de lancer des coups d'œil vers la table opposée à la leur, celle des Serpentard.

Lily subjuguée par ce calme et ce peu d'appétit s'adressa au beau brun : « Ca va Sirius ? T'as l'air plus intéressé par ce qu'il se passe du côté des Serpentard que ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette.

-Ouais, ouais… ça va… non, non je n'ai pas soif. Merci. » Répondit-il d'une voix absente sans posé les yeux sur la jeune fille.

Celle-ci et Remus gloussa face à la réponse de Sirius.

Lily leva les sourcils.

' Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore' pensa-t-elle

James la quitta des yeux pour observer Sirius. Il sourit. Son meilleur ami avait toujours été comme ça. Il était obnubilé par chaque mauvais coup qu'ils mettaient en œuvre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier si tout se passait comme ils l'entendaient et surtout voir la réaction de leurs malheureuses victimes, était un de ses grands plaisirs.

Et aujourd'hui, James aussi était intéressé par la réaction des deux victimes.

Severus Rogue dit Snivellus. Cheveux crasseux, nez crochu, petits yeux noirs perçants, teint cireux, adepte de la magie noire; bref tout pour faire fuir. Et en plus de cela stupide, **très** stupide. De plus, il détestait James et ses amis. Raison de plus pour le déclarer **ennemi n°1** des Maraudeurs.

Et depuis quelques mois son fidèle ami se fut révélé être Alex Turners, petit copain de Lily (désormais **ex**). Blond, yeux bleu, certes pas aussi moche que Snivellus mais aussi débile. De plus, après avoir blessé sa Lily-jolie, il avait rejoint la secte des futurs mages noirs.

D'ici peu, déclaré **ennemi n°2** des Maraudeurs. Les suivants sur la liste des indésirables concernaient toute la table des Serpentard.

' Une belle brochette d'idiots' Pensa James.

« BOUM ! »

Tiré de se transe, le jeune homme vit (sous les yeux ébahis de tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs), Rogue se jeter sur Alex pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le blond surpris bascula en arrière, suivit de Severus qui ne se contrôlait plus : il se collait contre Alex, l'embrassait, le câlinait et le serrait dans ses bras tout en roucoulant des mots doux. Alex dégoûté et honteux, partit en courant vers son dortoir, Rogue à ses trousses qui lançait des « attend-moi mon amouur !!! ».

Toute la salle était sciée en deux, écoulée de rire. Mis à part les verts & argents qui choqués se savaient comment prendre la chose : les plus jeunes s'empêchaient de glousser sans pouvoir effacer leur sourire aux lèvres, tandis que les amis des deux victimes jetaient des regards noirs autour d'eux.

La grande salle était prise d'un fou rire général. Même à la table des professeurs on entendait des rires.Sirius était parterre, plié en deux et pleurait de rire, à côté Lily riait aussi, ainsi que Remus et James.

Puis Dumbeldore se leva et fit cesser les rires étouffants lui-même un petit gloussement. Après une menace (peu crédible) pour les auteurs de cette mauvaise blague, il reprit place à la table des professeurs.

Le professeur de Serpentard quitta la salle à grands pas et revint quelques minutes après Alex à ses côté, rouge de honte qui jetait des regards dégoûtés à Rogue. Celui-ci ligoté par des liens invisibles regardait le blond avec tendresse.

De nouveau assis, Alex s'éloigna le plus possible de Severus alors que celui-ci encore attaché par magie et toujours sous l'emprise du philtre d'amour, envoya des baisers volants et des « je t'aime » à Alex.

On entendait encore quelques gloussements à chaque table.

Sirius qui s'était calmé s'était penché vers James et avait murmuré « rien de bon qu'un philtre d'amour pour notre couple préféré de Serpentard ! »

Pendant que son meilleur ami lui expliquait en détail comment il avait réalisé ce coup magistral, James était ailleurs.

Il nota alors deux choses : Lily qui s'était remise à discuter avec Remus un grand sourire sur les lèvres, reste de la farce, était observée.

Le premier regard, apeuré, venait d'un jeune Serpentard que James ne connaissait pas.

'Sans doute un première année' Pensa-t-il.

Le second regard venait d'Alex qui une lueur de colère dans les yeux fixait Lily, puis James.

Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard de défi et un sourire de triomphe aux lèvres.

Le vert et argent, lui, gardait son regard noir passant de la rouquine au brun. Puis dans un rictus, sa moue colérique se transforma en sourire sadique.

James fronça les sourcils et se dit qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec ces deux Serpentard.

* * *

Voilà!!!:D

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!!!!!que vous trouvez ça nul, que vous adorez ou que vous avez des remarques!!!!je veux tout savoir!!!:)

dans le prochain chapitre: quidditch (extrait d'un match) - petit tour à l'infirmerie - chantage ... je vous laisse imaginez!!!;P

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite...je vasi essayer de m'y mettre dès maintenant (pour profiter de ce moment de répit sans DS!!)

Et vivement ce w-e!!j'attends quelques personnes avec impatience!!!:P

bon j'arrête là parce j'vais m'faire taper par clewilan sinon!!!!XD

à bientôt!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Côté Obscur**

(Chap.6)

Tout d'abord :** JOYEUX NOËL (en retard) ET BONNE ANNEE (en avance) A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:D**

Disclamer : je viens de me rendre compte que depuis un certain temps je ne « disclamer » plus (oups !) alors voilà, je me rattrape, et donc pour tous mes anciens chapitres : tout est à JK Rowling et personne ne me paie pour écrire ça (malheureusement !XD).

Merci à clewilan, loulou, audrey, noriane, eiram, sandrine, miss lily et catherine broke pour leur(s) review(s) !!:D

(Pour catherine broke: mission accomplice: c'est posté avant le nouvel an! Ouf, tu n'auras pas à me harceler !!XD)

Et aussi à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic et au risque de me répéter, une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez me ferait le plus grand bien !!;D

Sur ce, je vous laisse,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Lily qui s'était remise à discuter avec Remus un grand sourire sur les lèvres, reste de la farce, était observée. Le premier regard, apeuré, venait d'un jeune Serpentard que James ne connaissait pas. 'Sans doute un première année' Pensa-t-il. Le second regard venait d'Alex qui une lueur de colère dans les yeux fixait Lily, puis James. Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard de défi et un sourire de triomphe aux lèvres. Le vert et argent, lui, gardait son regard noir passant de la rouquine au brun. Puis dans un rictus, sa moue colérique se transforma en sourire sadique. James fronça les sourcils et se dit qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec ces deux Serpentard._

La grande salle et les dortoirs étaient vides. Elèves et professeurs s'installaient dans les gradins, autour du terrain de Quidditch. Tous attendaient ce match avec impatience : Gryffondor VS Serpentard.

James, attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, faisait les cent pas dans les vestiaires. Il répétait inlassablement, la stratégie qu'ils avaient mis au point durant les entraînements, donnant quelques conseils à ses coéquipiers.

Sirius, poursuiveur de l'équipe, poussa un gros soupir, le sourire aux lèvres :

« T'inquiètes Jamesie, on va les éclater. Comme d'habitude ! »

En guise de réponse, le brun à lunettes poussa un grognement.

« En plus, reprit Sirius, leur attrapeur ne s'est toujours pas remis de leur dernier match contre les Serdaigle. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient trouvé un remplaçant de dernière minute…j'me demande qui va t'affronter…le pauvre !Et mais, si ça se trouve ce sera Servilus !

Un grand sourire se fit sur les visages des deux garçons.

« Faut pas rêver, Sir' ! Servilus ne tient même pas sur un balai que ce soit en l'air ou sur terre. Ce ne sera pas lui le remplaçant, à moins qu'ils veulent vraiment nous laisser la coupe ! Ricana James.

Les supporters installés, les cris s'élevèrent et els joueurs vinrent se positionner sur le terrain. James, par habitude, surplombait le terrain pour voir le déroulement du match et pour repérer le vif d'or au bon moment.

Il vit un Serpentard arriver à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda le Gryffondor.

« - Personne ne t'a dit ? Je suis le nouvel attrapeur de ma maison. » Nargua Alex.

« - Mais tu n'es pas le remplaçant officiel de votre attrapeur. Tu n'as jamais joué au Quidditch pendant ces quatre dernières années ! » S'étonna James.

« - Il se trouve Potter, que j'ai certaines relations assez influentes chez les Serpentard. »

« - J'en ai entendu parlé, oui, de ces "relations assez influentes". Elles n'ont pas plus à Lily d'ailleurs, t'aurai dû mieux choisir tes "amis", Turners. Le provoqua James, un sourire en coin.

L'attrapeur de Serpentard se rua sur la gryffondor et l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise.

« Hé ! Ça suffit vous deux ! Séparez-vous ! Chacun dans votre camp ! Le match va commencer ! » Intervint alors Mme.Bibine.

« Tu vas me le payer, Potter ! » Cracha Alex en s'éloignant de James.

Chacun se tint prêt. Mme Bibine siffla le coup d'envoi.

« ça y est, C'est parti ! » S'exclama Mika Jordan, un 7ème année de Gryffondor. Le match oppose Gryffondor à Serpentard. « On remarque d'ailleurs une nouvelle recrue chez les vert et argent : Alex Turners, attrapeur, quiremplace John Higgs qui ne s'est toujours pas remis de sa pitoyable défaite contre les Serdaigle. Faut dire qu'il l'avait bien méri… »

« - JORDAN ! Veuillez commenter le match et gardez vos opinions personelles pour vous ! » Gronda MacGonagall.

« - Oui professeur » répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Il se reprit rapidement pour continuer sa tâche.

« Edward Johnson (1) a intercepté le souaffle ! Il évite avec brillo Pucey…feinte Warrington…il est près du but…va-t-il marquer ?… »

Silence dans les gradins des Gryffondor.

« Aouch ! Un cognard en pleine tête lui fait perdre la balle ! Et qui est le responsable de ce mauvais coup ? Goyle ! Batteur de Serpentard…encore plus idiot qu'il en a l'air ! »

« - JORDAN ! Je vous préviens, si vous ne commentez pas DECEMMENT ce match, vous allez tâter de ma baguette ! » Menaça MacGonagall, furieuse.

« - Professeur ! Vous n'oseriez pas ? » Fit Jordan choqué et quelque peu inquiet de la menace de son professeur.

« - Oh que si j'en serais tout a fait capable ! Maintenant, Jordan, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… »

« - Commenter le match et rester impartiale, oui professeur » Récita le jeune Gryffondor d'un ton morne. Mais avouer que les Serpentards sont vraiment de sale tri…

« - Jordan… » Reprit le professeur d'une voix calme. Voulez-vous que je mette à exécution mes menaces ? Je serais vraiment _attristée_ de devoir annoncer à vos parents qu'on a du vous envoyé à Sainte mangouste pour absence de cerveau… »

Sous les rires de tous les élèves, le commentateur déglutit, se reconcentra sur le match et reprit de plus belle :

« Oh mais que vois-je ?! Sirius Black a arraché le souaffle à Matthieu Flint…passe à Michael Spinnet (2)…Johnson de nouveau…Black…face à Bletchley, gardien de Serpentard…MAGNIFIQUE tir de Troy MacLaggen (3) en plein dans le ventre du gardien des vert et argent ! Black est seul face au but ! Et il marque ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! SUPER LES GARS ! VOUS ÊTES LES MEILLEURS !! »

Jordan sautait de joie, autour de lui, les professeurs favorables à Gryffondor applaudissaient. Dans les tribunes des rouge et or, tout le monde hurlait, applaudissait et encourageait avec dynamisme leur équipe. Du côté des vert et argent, on huait les adversaires.

Sirius, du haut de son balai, lançait des baisers volants à ses supporters en criant haut et fort « merci, merci ! Moi aussi, je vous aime ! » non-sans modestie.

Le match reprenait de plus belle, le souaffle aux mains des Serpentard et Sirius encore plus motivé pour « écraser ces lavettes » comme il disait.

James de son côté, s'arracha au déroulement du match pour se mettre en quête du vif d'or. Après quelques minutes de concentration, il le vit, voletant près des buts des vert et argent. Tenant son balai fermement, il fonça vers la petite balle dorée. Celle-ci tournait autour des buts, évitant avec agilité la main du Gryffondor. Il allait réussir à l'emprisonner dans sa main lorsque quelqu'un qu'il ne vit qu'au dernier moment, fonça sur lui. James évita de justesse le « projectile » qui n'était autre que Turners. Ce dernier volait sur place, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Tu joues à quoi, Turners ? » Demanda James, les sourcils froncés.

« - Je voulais attraper le vif d'or mais tu étais sur ma trajectoire. Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion de te tester. Tu m'as malheureusement évité, de justesse, mais tu l'as fait. » Il ricana. « Dommage, J'aurai bien voulu voir comment le célèbre James Potter se débrouille sans son balai à cinquante mètres du sol ! »

« - Et moi je me demande si tu as déjà, ne serait-ce qu'une fois depuis que tu as un balai, attrapé un vif d'or ! » Répliqua le Gryffondor. « A voir ton air je crains que ça n'a jamais été le cas… »

Alex fulminait. James souriait. Pendant un court laps de temps, ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Puis la petite balle dorée se mit entre les deux joueurs, provocante avec ses petites ailes frémissantes. Et à une vitesse fulgurante, elle plongea vers le sol, à sa suite les deux garçons, s'affrontant en se poussant, tentant de destabiliser l'adversaire. Le vif d'or se jouait de ses poursuivants en zigzaguant entre les tours du terrain.

Tout en gardant la même allure, Alex émit un sifflement aigu. James n'y fit pas attention et ne vit pas le cognard foncer droit sur lui. Il se le prit en plein ventre. Sonné il tint fermement son balai et s'arrêta pour reprendre ses esprits. Du côté des gradins des Gryffondor, les huées s'élevèrent.

Tout en continuant sa course folle, Alex fit un sourire entendu à l'adresse de Crabbe, un des batteurs de Serpentard.

La douleur dissipée, James revint à la hauteur de l'attrapeur adverse.

« Et ben alors, on se ramollit ? Ça ne t'as pas fait trop mal j'espère ? » Lui lança Alex, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« - Je suis bien plus résistant que tu ne le penses ! Et ce n'est pas un de tes coups foireux qui va m'empêcher de gagner ce match ! » Répondit James.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et repartit en sens inverse.

Le score était de quatre-vingts à quatre-vingt-dix pour Gryffondor.

Après avoir fait le tour du terrain, observant attentivement la trajectoire du vif d'or, James prit de la vitesse. Devant lui, à une dizaine de mètres se tenaient la petite balle dorée et non loi derrière, Alex allant à vive allure. Sûr de lui, il fonça droit sur le vif d'or. Les deux attrapeurs fusaient sur le vif d'or. Dans les gradins, tous retenaient leur souffle : ils allaient se percuter !

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre quand Alex plongea pour éviter James. Celui-ci réussit à refermer à sa main sur le vif d'or puis entendit nettement la voix du Serpentard murmurer : « Sectumsempra ! ».

Le Gryffondor ressentit une douleur atroce lui traverser le corps. De sa main gauche, il lâcha son balai mais tint fermement la petite balle dorée, symbole de sa victoire. Il se sentit flotter dans l'air ; la souffrance l'envahit. Il sombra.

* * *

« Là ! Il a bougé ! Regardez ! » S'exclama une voix forte. 

« - Sirius, tu répètes la même chose depuis deux jours ! » Répondit une autre voix plus, cette fois-ci plus calme et posée.

« - Mais pourtant j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que cette fois-ci c'était la bonne ! » Expliqua Sirius d'une voix boudeuse.

« - Je crois que Sirius a raison, Rémus. » S'exprima une voix féminine. « Regarde, ses yeux ! Il se réveille ! »

James ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla. Mais après quelques minutes, il s'y habitua. Il se releva pour s'asseoir. Il était à l'infirmerie, et à côté de lui trois personnes étaient assises à son chevet.

« James ! » S'exclamèrent ses trois amis, la bouche en cœur.

« - ça fait deux jours entiers que tu es inconscient ! Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! » Dit Lily.

« - Et pas qu'un peu ! On était fous de joie quand tu as attrapé le vif d'or ! Mais lorsqu'on t'a vu tomber… On a tous eu peur pour toi ! Raconta Sirius.

« - Justement ! Enchaîna Remus. Quand tu as basculé de ton balai, Dumbledore a lancé un sortilège pour amortir ta chute. On s'est tous précipités sur le terrain pour te venir en aide (sauf les Serpentard, tu t'en doutes !). On t'a cru mort lorsqu'on t'a vu allongé dans une mare de sang ! Heureusement tu respirais encore ! On t'a transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie et Mme.Pomfresh a su te prodiguer les soins nécessaires. C'est là qu'on a vu pourquoi tu saignait autant : tu avais une énorme coupure dans le dos ! Ça a cicatrisé mais la marque restera. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé James ? Pourquoi tu as une blessure dans ton dos ? Qui te l'a faite ? » S'inquiéta Lily.

Il y eut un gros blanc. James réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire Remus. Ainsi donc on l'avait attaqué…qui donc avait pu l'attaquer ? Il essayait de se souvenir…le match Serpentard - Gryffondor…Turners nouvel attrapeur des Serpentard…tous les deux se ruant sur le vif d'or…lui partant en sens inverse…Mais oui ! Tout lui revient en mémoire : Il fusait sur le vif d'or, Turners a plongé pour l'éviter et il l'a entendu murmurer « sectumsempra ».

Alex Turners ! Cet imbécile de Serpentard l'avait lâchement attaqué par derrière ! James en rageait ! Il allait lui faire payer ça !

Il allait dénoncer son agresseur lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Lily. Celui-ci était rempli d'inquiétude. James songea qu'il ne pouvait pas, en plus de la douleur qu'elle avait vécu à cause de sa rupture avec Alex, en rajouter avec cet incident. Cela la fera culpabiliser et elle serait encore plus inquiète. Non, il n'allait pas le dire à Lily. Il attendrait d'être seul avec ses deux amis pour leur ne faire part.

« Je…Je ne me souviens plus très bien ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je tombe inconscient. Enfin, le plus important c'est que je sois toujours en vie, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Ses trois amis le regardèrent surpris pas tant d'enthousiasme après une telle blessure. James lança un regard je-t'expliquerai-tout-à-un-autre-moment à Remus qui vint à la rescousse de son ami :

« Sirius, tu n'as pas eu une retenue par le professeur MacGonagall récemment ? »

« - Euh…pour avoir teint en rose les cheveux gras de notre cher Servilus ? Je crois bien que si… » Réfléchit l'animagus chien.

« - Et ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui pas hasard ? » Continua le lycanthrope.

« - Oups ! » S'exclama un Sirius détalant en courant. « Je vous revois au dîner ! »

Lily n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis l'excuse piteuse de James avec son trou de mémoire. Celle-ci le fixait d'un regard perçant. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour l'interroger quand l'infirmière fit son apparition :

« ENCORE LA ? » S'énerva-t-elle. « Miss Evans et M.Lupin, je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter ces lieux ! M.Potter a besoin de repos ! Etant donné que sa blessure est guérie et qu'il est réveillé je pensais le laisser sortir pour le dîner de ce soir mais si vous persistez à écouter ses heures de repos je serais dans l'obligation de le garder ici plus longtemps que prévu ! »

Tout souriant de le savoir guéri, les deux visiteurs filèrent vite de l'infirmerie.

**

* * *

****Dans la grande salle à l'heure du dîner**

Les trois garçons étaient assis au bout de la table des Gryffondor.

« Où est Lily ? » Demanda James.

« - Elle est à la bibliothèque. Elle avait un devoir à terminer. Elle m'a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait dès qu'elle aura fini. » Répondit Rémus.

« - Profitons du temps de son absence : Qui t'as infligé cette blessure, James ? » Demanda Sirius.

« - Tu…Tu avais compris que je ne pouvais rien dire devant Lily ? » S'étonna le blessé.

« - Voyons James, rien ne m'échappe ! Mon sixième sens ne me trompe jamais ! » Se vanta le poursuiveur de Gryffondor.

« - Disons que son sixième sens s'appelle Remus Lupin ! » Rigola Le loup-garou.

« - Rémus ! Traître ! » Fit Sirius d'un air faussement choqué.

« - Bon revenons à nos hypogryffes, tu sais qui t'as fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Remus.

« - Alex Turners m'a jeté un sectumsempra. Je suppose donc que le résultat est la cicatrice que j'ai dans le dos. » Lâcha James sur un ton plus bas.

« - Turners ? Cette saleté ? Mais c'est un malade ! T'as vu la blessure qu'il t'a infligée ! Il est pas bien ce gars ! Tout ça pour t'empêcher d'attraper le vif d'or ! Heureusement qu'on a gagné ça a du le faire rager ! Bien fait ! » S'emporta Sirius, levant la voix de plus en plus fort.

« - Moins fort Sir' ! » Chuchota James.

« - Contrairement à ce que tu dis, Sirius, » intervint Rémus, « Alex n'as pas fait ça dans le but de gagner le match de Quidditch. A mon avis, il visait plus que ça ! Je pense que l'enjeu concernait plus Lily. »

« - Lily ? » S'étonna le brun aux yeux gris. « Pourquoi ? Ils ne sont plus ensembles à ce que je sache ! »

« - Justement ! » Explique Remus. « Alex est _encore_ intéressé par Lily ! Et il voit bien que James tourne autour d'elle et qu'elle ne le repousse pas ! Je ne sais pas vraiment où il veut en venir en attaquant James mais il ne demande qu'une chose : que Lily soit sienne ! Ça saute aux yeux ! Tout comme James il la fixe constamment à longueur de journée ! Et dès que Lily discute avec James, Alex les observe avec un air mauvais ! »

« - J'ai remarqué qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux… » Ajouta l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. « Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue mais il nous prépare quelque chose. »

A ce moment-là Lily entra dans la grande salle et s'installa aux côtés des Maraudeurs. Le dîner se passa bien comme d'habitude. A la fin du repas, tous les élèves rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

* * *

Lily, préfète, termina sa ronde du soir vers 23h.En passant devant la salle de bain des préfets, quelqu'un l'intercepta et la fit entrait dans la pièce. Elle voulut pousser un cri mais une main l'en empêcha.Plaquée contre le mur elle fit face à son agresseur. 

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Turners ? » Cracha Lily. « Je te préviens tout de suite ! Si tu comptes me faire subir la même humiliation que la dernière fois sache que j'ai de quoi me défendre cette fois-ci ! »

« - Voyons, Lily, un peu de politesse. Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles de Potter. Sa blessure ne lui fait pas trop mal, j'espère ? Mais qui donc a-t-il pu lui faire ça ? Ça aurait pu lui coûter la vie ! » Dit-il d'un air faussement inquiet

« - Ce…C'est toi ? C'EST TOI QUI LUI AS FAIT CA ? » S'exclama Lily.

« - J'avais juste l'impression que tu prenais mes avertissements un peu trop à la légère on va dire… » Lança-t-il.

« - De quoi tu parles ? » S'énerve la rousse.

« - Veux-tu que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Notre dernière conversation avait été un peu houleuse et je t'avais prévenu Lily, que tu me semblais bien trop proche de Potter à mon goût… » Dit-il avec une mine de dégoût.

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit : ce ne sont plus tes affaires ! On ne sort plus ensemble ! » Lança la jeune fille.

« - Il est vrai qu'on ne sort plus ensemble…mais justement, on peut y remédier… »

« - Qui te dit que je t'aime encore ? C'est finit entre nous, Alex ! »

« Il me semble que tu tiens beaucoup à Potter, à mon grand mécontentement bien sûr… » Reprit le Serpentard.

« - En effet, oui ! » répondit catégoriquement Lily.

« - Je pense donc que tu serais attristé s'il lui arrivait quelque chose…je ne sais pas moi…un accident tragique du à la montée en puissance d'un certain mage noir par exemple… » Exposa-t-il.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait cette phrase, Lily ouvrait grand les yeux, la panique la submergeait petit à petit.

« - Tu n'oserais pas… » Couina-t-elle.

« - Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point moi et bien d'autres Serpentard se délecteraient de plaisir à voir souffrir Potter… »

« - ARRÊTE ! NE DIS PAS CA ! » S'écria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux en imaginant James sous le sortilège Endoloris.

« - Tu penses bien que j'ai beaucoup de relations… et que je pourrai influencer certaines personnes pour qu'il ne lui soit fait aucun mal… »

« - Je t'en supplie ! Ne lui fait pas de mal ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! » S'exclama Lily, les larmes perlant sur ses joues.

« - Je veux bien faire en sorte qu'il ne lui soit fait aucun mal…à une condition. » Répondit Alex

« - Laquelle ? » Demande la jolie rousse, tout en redoutant sa réponse aussi évidente fut-elle.

« - Sort avec moi ! »

* * *

« _Edward » _: petit clin d'œil à un certain vampire (for clé ;D) 

« _Michael_ » : petit clin d'œil à un certain prisonnier (for choudie ;D)

« _Troy_ » : petit clin d'œil à un certain lycéen américain (for loulou ;D)

* * *

Voilà !!!!!A là là j'ai mis du temps à taper ça parce que j'avais fait à l'écrit une suite complètement différente.

Enfin, bon, finalement, je suis plutôt fière de moi !:)

Aller, encore Joyeux noël à tous

Et encore BONNE ANNEE !!!!!!!!!!!!:D

Puky

(PS: vous remarquerez que c'est le chapitre le plus long que je poste depuis le début de cette fic...une petit review pour me récompenser?????grand sourire innocent)


	7. Chapter 7

**Côté Obscur**

(chap.7)

.Disclamer : tout est à J.K.Rowling/je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic/le scénario est à moi.

**. Merci à** Catherine Broke (qui m'a menacé de harcellement si je ne postai pas la suite avant le nouvel an ! qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir la suite ! XD), Fraulein Schoner Blick (complexe à taper le nom!XD), sandrine, cassian, audrey, papillon bleue pour leur review !!!!!( moi qui pensait que plus personne ne lisait ma fic !! merci beaucoup à vous six !!!!).

. Je rappelle juste que les dialogues sont entre « … » et les pensées directes entre '…'

. Aussi je pense que ma fic fera 8 chapitres (c'est pas tout à fait officiel, j'hésite entre 8 ou 9) enfin, en tout cas elle ne dépassera pas 10 chapitres. Donc voilà, on arrive bientôt à la fin !

. Bon, voilà, je vous re- souhaite _UNE BONNE ANNEE_

Et voici le 7ème chapitre… 

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« - Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point moi et bien d'autres Serpentard se délecteraient de plaisir à voir souffrir Potter… « _

_« - ARRÊTE ! NE DIS PAS CA ! » S'écria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux en imaginant James sous le sortilège Endoloris._

_« - Tu penses bien que j'ai beaucoup de relations… et que je pourrai influencer certaines personnes pour qu'il ne lui soit fait aucun mal… »_

_« - Je t'en supplie ! Ne lui fait pas de mal ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! » S'exclama Lily, les larmes perlant sur ses joues._

_« - Je veux bien faire en sorte qu'il ne lui soit fait aucun mal…à une condition. » Répondit Alex_

_« - Laquelle ? » Demande la jolie rousse, tout en redoutant sa réponse aussi évidente fut-elle. » _

_« - Sort avec moi ! »_

« C'est du chantage ! » S'exclama une Lily apeurée.

« - Appelle ça comme tu veux. C'est ma condition. » Répliqua Alex d'une voix froide.

Lily ne put réprimer une grimace d'horreur. Sortir avec Alex ? Recréer une relation basée sur l'amour avec lui ? Elle le savait, elle en était incapable. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait porté pendant qu'ils sortaient ensembles, elle se doutait que ça ne pouvait plus marcher entre eux. Ses sentiments pour lui avaient disparus. Désormais elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Malheureusement, elle voyait bien dans son regard que lui, ne l'avait pas rayé de sa mémoire.

Elle devait prendre une décision. Alex n'attendrait pas indéfiniment sa réponse. Elle était prise au piège. Elle savait que si sa réponse était négative, le Serpentard se hâterait de régler le compte du Gryffondor. Elle se sentirait responsable s'il arrivait quelque chose à James. Mais si elle répondait par une affirmation, elle deviendrait _sa_ propriété privée et Turners ne s'en priverait pas. James verrait là comme une décision de Lily et n'irait en aucun cas interférer dans ce couple.

Lily avait la chair de poule et savait qu'Alex n'y était pas pour rien !

Malgré son dégoût pour le jeune Serpentard, elle pensait à James. Depuis sa rupture, leur relation était devenue plus intime. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup et la jeune fille ne se plaignait pas de ce rapprochement. Au contraire, quand le beau Gryffondor n'était pas là, elle trouvait le temps long. Elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments pour lui étant donné que quelques mois auparavant, son cœur battait pour Alex turners.

Alex s'impatientait. Lily hésitait, il le voyait bien. La balle était dans le camp de la Gryffondor mais c'était lui qui déterminait les règles du jeu.

« Bien. » Dit-il en se raclant la gorge. « Si tu ne veux pas répondre, je prends ton silence pour un ''non''. Dommage pour Potter… »

Sa déclaration eu l'effet espéré. Lily le regarda, affolée.

« NON ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Je…Je veux bien sortir avec toi ! »

Alex souri. Il avait gagné.

« Tu me promets qu'il ne sera fait aucun mal à James, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Il ne sera fait aucun mal à Potter tant que tu seras avec moi, foi de Turners. Je tiens aussi à préciser que cet arrangement devra rester secret». Sur ce, il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'étonna la jeune fille.

« - J'embrasse ma petite amie. »

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Lily. Celle-ci voulut le repousser mais il était plus fort. Son baiser était violent et passionné. Il transmettait tout l'amour qu'il lui portait ainsi que sa haine envers son comportement avec Potter.

Aucun des deux, ne virent une ombre bouger, tapie dans un coin de la pièce.

Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale… » S'énerva Lily

« - Merveilleux petit ami qui embrasse sa copine passionnément ! » La coupa-t-il. « J'espère que tu ne chercheras pas tout le temps à m'insulter à chaque fois que je t'embrasserai ! Ça pourrait peut-être compromettre notre arrangement… »

« - Désolé, l'amour trop passionnel me rend malade ! » Railla Lily.

« - Et bien, il va falloir t'y faire. A moins que Potter aie si peu de valeur à tes yeux ! » S'emporta Alex.

« - Tu es pitoyable ! Dire qu'il te faut faire usage de chantage… » Se moqua Lily.

« - Au moins, j'arrive à mes fins ! » Trancha le Serpentard d'une voix ferme.

La Gryffondor se dégagea de l'étreinte du blond et sortit de la salle de bain des préfets sans un mot, rageant intérieurement et les larmes perlant dans ses yeux.

« Bonne nuit ma belle… » Susurra Alex.

Il quitta lui aussi la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

Suivit de près par une ombre…

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle.**

Les trois garçons et Lily étaient attablés, dégustant leur petit-déjeuner avec plaisir.

La jolie rousse était songeuse et n'écoutait pas ce que racontait Sirius à propos de sa dernière conquête.

Hier soir, après avoir quitté la salle de bain des préfets, Lily était directement allée au lit, sans même relire ses cours. L'amertume asséchait sa gorge. Elle en voulait à Alex pour cet odieux chantage et elle s'en voulait à elle-même pour être tombé dans le panneau. C'était si sournois ! Le Serpentard savait que dans tous les cas elle perdait James. Si ce n'était pas physiquement, ce serait au moins du point de vue relationelle. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible. Mais elle tenait à James et ne se pardonnerait pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose !

« Lily ? Lily ? HEY JE TE PARLE !!! » Cria Sirius.

« - Hein ? Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs… »

Rémus et James la dévisageaient.

« - Je te demandais si t'avais fait le devoir pour Slughorn ? » répéta l'animagus chien.

« - Euh…oui, je l'ai fait. » Répondit Lily d'une voix lointaine. « Tu veux que je te le passe ? C'est ça ? Tiens. »

Elle lui tendit son devoir. Sirius le prit en la dévisageant à son tour.

« - Quoi ? » Demanda la jeune fille sous les regards étonnés de ses trois amis. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« - Tu viens de passer ton devoirs à Sirius, là, tu t'en rends comptes ? » Dit James.

« - Ben oui, et alors ? »

« - Alors tu es la première personne à le sermonner dès qu'il veut te copier dessus ! » Lui rappela Rémus.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Quelqu'un entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et parla d'une voix distincte, de façon que toute la grande salle l'entende :

« Bonjour mon amour ! »

« - Enlève tes sales pattes de là, Turners ! » cassa James d'une voix dure.

« - Je vois que Lily-chérie ne vous a pas mis au courant… » Dit Alex d'une voix milleuse.

« - Au courant de quoi ? » S'impatienta James.

« - Nous sortons ensemble. » Déclara-t-il solennellement.

Il y eut un gros silence dans la salle. Tout le monde regardait le nouveau couple d'un air ébahit. Puis les murmures s'intensifièrent. Les rumeurs couraient vite à Poudlard et Lily se doutait que d'ici la fin de la journée, toute l'école serait au courant.

James regardait la jeune fille cherchant la vérité dans son regard.

« - C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Je… » Hésita-t-elle « Ou…Oui, nous sortons ensemble. »

Lily fixait James. Elle vit une lueur de tristesse naître dans les beaux yeux noisette du Gryffondor.

Alex, un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres, avait suivit la conversation avec délectation. Cette nouvelle avait anéanti James. Il avait bien vu le visage de celui-ci se décomposer au fur et à mesure. Il appréciait sa victoire et comptait bien faire comprendre à tous les élèves de cette école que Lily lui appartenait.

Sous tous les regards posés sur eux, il s'empara des lèvres de la jolie rousse. Il sourit pendant le baiser en sentant que la jeune fille se laissait faire.

' Elle a compris ce que j'attendais d'elle ' songea-t-il

Quand ils se séparèrent, Lily était toute pâle. Elle s'excusa et partit en direction des dortoirs.

Tous continuaient d'observer Alex qui contemplait James d'un air triomphant.

« Elle est à moi, Potter ! » Cracha-t-il à voix basse « Ne t'avises surtout pas de me la piquer ! »

« - Lily n'est pas un objet que tu peux prétendre posséder, Turners ! » Répliqua le Gryffondor.

Alex ne releva pas la remarque et s'en alla.

* * *

Lily avait couru jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Arrivée là elle s'était enfermée dans un des cabinets et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

C'était dur…trop dur…de voir James, le regard implorant que tout ça ne soit que fariboles. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait lui dire la vérité. Ça ne ferait que compromettre sa vie.

Après un certain temps qui lui parut infiniment long. Elle sortit des cabinets, se rinça le visage et quitta les toilettes. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle devait rester forte.

* * *

Les jours défilaient. Alex aimait faire savoir que Lily était sienne. Il ne manquait pas une occasion de l'embrasser devant tout le monde (ainsi que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux). Il la suivait partout et la laissait le moins de temps possible avec les Maraudeurs, au grand malheur de James, qui lui, dépérissait à vue d'œil. Exaspérée par la conduite d'Alex, Lily devait en plus supporter ses amis qu'elle ne portait pas du tout dans son cœur ! Rogue, calme et discret, restait correct.

' Lui au moins, n'est pas aussi stupide que les autres.' Pensait-elle

Avec Avery, Rosier, Wilkes, MacNair et nott, la Gryffondor se sentait mal à l'aise. Ces derniers l'a regardaient tellement bizarrement qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une pauvre biche innocente face à un groupe de chasseurs cruels.

Du côté des filles de Serpentard, Alex avait su faire entendre que quiconque s'en prendrait à Lily subirait sa vengeance. A ce jour, aucune fille n'avait osé prononcer la moindre remarque sur le nouveau couple, trop terrifiée à l'idée de subir le courroux de turners.

A Gryffondor personne ne faisait de remarque sur la nouvelle, mais beaucoup désapprouvait la liaison entre une Gryffondor et un Serpentard.

Lily se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis des autres élèves. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur le couple. C'était pire que les premières années où ils sortaient ensemble.

A chaque cours, Alex se mettait à côté de Lily, sauf en cours de potion où Slughorn tenait absolument à mettre Rogue et Lily ensemble. Aux repas, dès que le Serpentard avait finit, il allait chercher la gryffondor, ne lui laissant que peu de temps avec les trois Maraudeurs. Elle devait aussi supporter Alex aux sorties de Pré-au-Lard, pendant les week-ends et durant leurs après-midi de libres. Quand Lily restait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, le Serpentard blond n'hésitait pas à venir la réclamer. Lily n'avait pas une seule minute à elle ou avec ses trois amis.

En tant que préfète, elle était bien contente de devoir faire sa ronde du soir, seule avec Remus. Alex avait voulut l'accompagner mais s'était fait réprimander par MacGonagall.

Mais ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout était les moments intimes avec Alex. Celui-ci en plus de l'embrasser essayait toujours d'aller plus loin. Lily l'arrêtait, prétextant souvent un devoir à faire ou une quelconque occupation. Mais elle savait qu'il la désirait de plus en plus. Tandis, qu'elle, il la dégoûtait.

* * *

Un soir, Alex avait donné rendez-vous à Lily dans une salle de classe vide. Lily avait paniqué, croyant qu'il voulait sauter le pas. Ses craintes s'estompèrent lorsqu'elle entendit Avery parler d'une réunion dans une salle de classe vide.

' Ouf ! ' Songea-t-elle ' Au moins, il n'osera pas faire ça devant ses amis.'

Elle alla donc, à l'heure qu'il lui avait indiquée, dans la salle. Les tables et les chaises avaient été transformées en fauteuils et canapés moelleux. Les Serpentard les plus populaires étaient là : Malefoy, Lestrange, Avery, MacNair, Nott, Rosier, Wilkes, Rogue et turners. Elle s'étonna de ne pas voir Narcissa et Bellatrix Black. Elle déglutit et frissonna.

Elle était la seule fille parmi neuf garçons.

Elle était une Gryffondor parmi des Serpentard.

Quand elle s'assit sur les genoux d'Alex, tous prirent des verres et se servirent de Whisky pur feu. Malgré l'insistance du blond, elle ne but rien. Elle se savait déjà en mauvaise posture, l'alcool ne pouvait faire qu'empirer.

Deux heures après, ils étaient tous ivres. Lily soupira. Elle s'ennuyait. Assister à une vraie beuverie n'était pas des plus plaisants divertissements. Voyant qu'Alex était en grande conversation avec Malefoy sur les bienfaits du Whisky pur feu. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle.

' Avec un peu de chance personne ne remarquera mon absence ' Pensa-t-elle.

Elle allait ouvrir la poignée lorsque quelqu'un agrippa son poignet.

« Tu vas où comme ça ma Lily-jolie ? »

Lily se retourna et fut surprise de trouver Rogue si près d'elle. Il l'avait appelé ''Lily-jolie''. Seul James l'appeler comme ça. Son cœur se serra. Elle aurait tant aimé passé une soirée tranquille avec James, Sirius et Remus au coin de la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

L'odeur de l'alcool la fit revenir à elle. Rogue était aussi ivre qu'Alex.

« Laisse-moi Rogue, je m'en vais ! » Déclara fermement la jeune fille.

« - La soirée ne fait que commencer Lily-chérie. » susurra le Serpentard « Tu ne peux pas t'en aller ! » Sur ce il jeta un sortilège pour fermer la porte à clé.

« - Rogue ! » S'énerva Lily en haussant le ton « Laisse-moi partir ! »

Alex toujours en grande conversation avec Malefoy passa outre de ce que faisait Lily.

Les autres Serpentard, fixaient Lily comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

« Hé Rogue ! » L'interpella Avery. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec notre Lily ? »

' Notre ? Pour qui il se prend lui ?! ' Pensa Lily

« - Ouais ! » rajouta Rosier avec un sourire goguenard « Tu pourrais partager un peu ! Nous aussi on aimerais bien passer du bon temps avec Lily »

« - J'suis el premier à l'avoir attrapé donc c'est moi en priorité ! » S'emporta Rogue.

Sur ce il prit le visage de Lily dans ses mains et déposa un baiser. La jolie rousse le repoussa tellement fort qu'il dégringola sur les autres Serpentard.

« Doucement ma belle on va pas te faire de mal » Dit Wilkes « On veut juste passer du bon temps avec toi ! »

Lily regarda Alex qui était tombé presque ivre mort à côté de Malefoy. Les sept Serpentard qui tenaient encore debout fixaient ardemment Lily. Celle-ci était dos à la porte, porte fermée à clé.

Elle se retourna rapidement « Alohomora ! » Cria-t-elle.

Un ''clic'' retentit, preuve de l'ouverture de la porte. Malheureusement pour elle Rogue s'était déjà précipité sur elle. Dans un éclair Lily l'évita. Mais désormais toute issue était bloquée.

La situation ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

Alex et Malefoy étaient ivres mort.

Les sept Serpentard encore conscients s'étaient transformés en bêtes sauvages (_nda : c'est une métaphore !!!_) en rut.

Lily sentait la peur la gagner.

' Oh, Merlin,' songea-t-elle 'Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…'

* * *

Voilàààà !!!!!

Oui je sais je vous laisse encore sur votre faim et c'est très cruel de ma part !

En attendant j'ai fait un effort concernant la rapidité de postage et la longueur du chapitre… (fière d'elle ;P)

Encore bonne Année à tous !!!!!!!

Plein de Bons vœux !!!!

puky


	8. Chapter 8

**Côté Obscur**

**(chap.8)**

. Disclamer : pour faire court, rien ne m'appartient !

. Vous remarquerez que j'ai changé le rating sous le conseil (ou la menace !;D) d'une amie (**c' est passé de K à T**). J'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de la lire.

**. Merci à** Fraulein Schoner Blick, Catherine Broke, Sandrine et Clewilan pour leurs précédentes reviews !!! Merci aussi aux revieweurs/ses des anciens chapitres !

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont suivient ma fic (bel exploit !!;D) sans laisser de reviews !:)

. Dernier rappel : dialogues entre « … » / pensées entre ' … '

. Je tiens aussi à rappeler que vous êtes arrivez à la fin de ma fic (oui, oui ! **C'est le dernier chapitre**). Ceci était ma toute première fic aussi, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là (au grand bonheur de certains et au malheur d'autres, je suppose) donc je devrai bientôt (laissez-moi un peu de temps pour remonter mes notes, le TPE et le bac de français) poster une nouvelle fic (toujours sur Lily & James, on ne s'en lasse pas !).

Je vous invite donc à venir la lire dès qu'elle sera postée !!! (non, non, je ne fais pas ma pub !;D)

Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plairait tout autant que celle-là !:)

. Sur ce, je vous laisse terminer votre lecture… :D

* * *

_La situation ne jouait pas en sa faveur._

_Alex et Malefoy étaient ivres mort._

_Les sept Serpentard encore conscients s'étaient transformés en bêtes sauvages en rut._

_Lily sentait la peur la gagner._

' _Oh, Merlin,' songea-t-elle 'Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…'_

**Dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année de Gryffondor**

James était allongé sur son lit. Il était seul : Remus faisait sa ronde du soir et Sirius avait un rencard avec une fille de Serdaigle. James soupira. Il s'ennuyait.

Au bout de son lit traînait sa cape d'invisibilité.

' Un petit tour aux cuisines ne me ferait pas de mal après tout ! ' Se dit-il.

Le Gryffondor se mit sous la cape et prit la carte du Maraudeur.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

La carte apparue alors.

James sortit de son dortoir puis de la salle commune.

En se dirigeant vers les cuisines, il passa devant une salle où le point MacGonagall faisait les cent pas, devant un MacLaggen immobile.

' Sûrement en retenu ! ' Sourit James

Il aperçut les points Sirius Black et Sara Ribbers collés.

' Et une conquête de plus !' Plaisanta James

L'attrapeur vit juste au dernier moment Rusard se diriger vers lui. Il se rua dans un autre couloir qui le mena vers les cachots, dortoirs des Serpentard.

' Bonjour le gros détour !' pensa James

Empruntant un autre chemin pour se rendre dans le repère des elfes de maison (nda : la cuisine, quoi !), il vit les points Antoine Crabbe et Stanislas Goyle aux extrémités d'un couloir.

' Que font ces deux caniches sans leurs maîtres ? Où sont Rogue et Malefoy ? ' Se demanda James.

Il chercha les deux Serpentard en question sur la carte. Tous deux étaient côte à côte dans une salle de classe, non-loin des cachots. D'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas seuls, Lestrange, Avery, Nott, MacNair, Rosier, Wilkes, Turners et … Lily ?!

Il savait que depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensembles, Lily et Alex Turners ne se quittaient plus. Mais il était 23h passé et la Gryffondor était seule parmi plusieurs garçons, Serpentard qui plus est !

' Bah … ils se retrouvent entre ''amis'' ! ' Ironisa-t-il

Depuis que Lily sortait avec Turners, la jolie rousse et James étaient désormais comme des étrangers. Du jour au lendemain, elle ne lui parlait plus et l'ignorait complètement, pareil pour Sirius et Remus. La Gryffondor ne traînait plus avec eux, mais avec la bande de Malefoy et Rogue. Au plus grand déplaisir de James. Celui-ci était partagé entre le chagrin de cet amour impossible et la traîtrise de son ancienne amie envers les Maraudeurs. Le pire était qu'elle n'avait donné aucune explication à ce changement soudain de comportement.

Malgré la rancune qu'il éprouvait, il s'étonna de l'allure de ce regroupement : Turners et Malefoy étaient à part dans un coin de la salle, Lily ne cessait de changer de place tandis que les autres Serpentard bougeaient autour de la jeune fille.

James était septique … Que se passait-il dans cette pièce ?! Pourquoi Lily ne cesse de remuer ?!

L'inquiétude le gagnant il préféra aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

Lily ne cessait de courir d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, empêchant les garçons de s'emparer d'elle. Celle-ci avait au moins un avantage : même s'ils tenaient encore debout, ils restaient bien éméchés et leurs réflexes s'étaient détériorés.

En vain, elle essaya de réanimer Alex pour qu'il puisse lui venir en aide, mais rien n'y fait.

La salle étant petite, elle avait vite fait le tour ainsi que les sept Serpentard.

Ceux-ci étant en surnombre, elle prit conscience qu'elle était encerclée.

Elle sentait leurs regards brûlant sur elle. Après plusieurs secondes, Rogue s'avança.

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, elle pointa sa baguette vers lui.

« Ne t'approche pas ! » Vociféra-t-elle

« - Tu me menaces, ma belle ? Tu n'oserais tout de même pas attaquer un élève sans défense ? » Dit Rogue tout en continuant de s'approcher d'elle.

Lily réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Quel sort pouvait-elle jeter sans pour autant lui faire trop de mal ? Le voyant s'avancer elle se décida.

' Tanpis, je n'ai plus le choix ' pensa-t-elle

« EXPELLIARMUS ! » lança-t-elle

Mais le sort n'eût aucun effet.

« - Sur ce coup-là j'ai été plus malin que toi, ma jolie, tu ne croyais pas que j'allais prendre le risque de t'approcher sans baguette sans avoir pris mes précaution avant ? Un simple sort bouclier suffit contre les sorts de base comme celui-ci. » Railla-t-il

Lily clouée sur place ne fit rien quand il la prit dans ses bras.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime … » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille

« - Severus … » gémit-elle au bord des larmes « Arrête, s'il te plaît ! Laisse-moi partir »

« - Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Turners, ça se voit ! Moi je t'aime vraiment. Sors avec moi ! » Susurra-t-il

Il la serrait de plus en plus fort.

« - Tu me fais mal … » Couina la Gryffondor

« - C'est cet imbécile de Potter qui te fait hésiter ? Quand je lui aurais régler son compte à lui aussi … » déclara-t-il d'une voix froide.

« - Non ! Arrête ! Laissez-le tranquille !! » Dit-elle d'une voix teinté de colère et de chagrin

« - Laisse-toi faire … » Murmura le Serpentard

Il s'empara des lèvres de la jeune fille. Il la tenait fermement. Lily n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son étreinte. Elle était terrifiée quand elle sentit sa main froide caresser son ventre sous sa chemise.

James avait jeté un sort de confusion aux deux gorilles qui surveillaient le couloir.

Regardant à nouveau sur sa carte, il vit comme l'était Sirius et Ribbers, les pionts Lily Evans et Severus Rogue collés. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour il enfonça la porte de la salle et fut estomaqué devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui.

Turners et Malefoy ivres mort sur le côté et le reste des Serpentard regroupé autour de Rogue qui enlaçait Lily et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

James grimaça et fonça tête baissée.

Il stupéfixa les spectateurs, se tourna vers son ennemi, Rogue. Il lui tapota l'épaule, celui-ci se retourna l'air renfrogné sur le visage.

« Quoi ? Qu … ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que James lui donna un coup de point dans la figure qui l'assomma d'un coup.

Lily libérée se jeta dans les bras de James en sanglotant.

Le Gryffondor lui caressait les cheveux tout en la rassurant avec des mots doux.

« Viens. »

James prit la main de Lily et ils partirent en courant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit couloir sans issue. James vérifiant sur la carte s'ils étaient bien seuls. Après confirmation, il se tourna vers la rouquine qui sanglotait encore dans ses bras.

« Lily ! T'ont-ils fait du mal ? Dis-moi ! » S'inquiéta James.

« - Rendez-vous … snif … alcool … ivres morts … snif … fixaient … peur … snif » fut les seuls mots qu'il put comprendre avant qu'elle ne sanglote de plus belle.

« - Calme-toi Lily ! Tu n'as plus rien à craindre ! Tu es en sécurité ! Je suis là ! » Murmura doucement, le beau brun.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, Lily pleurant dans les bras de James.

Dès que Lily fut calmée, elle se sépara gentiment de James en marmonnant un ''merci'' à peine audible.

« Que s'est-il passé, Lily ? Que t'ont-ils fait ? » Répéta James en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Ri…rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va mieux. Oublie ça. » Dit-elle

« - Lily ! Ne ment pas ! Tu ne peux pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien ! Quand j'ai ouvert la porte je t'ai trouvé dans les bras de Rogue et il … il … » James grimaça en repensant à cette scène « il t'embrassait !! Tu appelles ça rien, toi ? Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé exactement ! »

Lily ne voulait pas lui relater ce qui s'était passé, de peur qu'il y ait ensuite des représailles entre Alex et lui.

« - Je ne peux pas te le dire, James … » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« - S'il te plaît … Raconte-moi, Lily-jolie… » Susurra James en lançant un regard de chien battu à la jeune fille. Un de ces regards qui vous fait fondre et auxquels on ne peut y résister.

Lily n'ayant plus la force de lui tenir tête lui raconta tout à partir du début de soirée. Au fur et à mesure, James fronçait les sourcils.

« Turners était ivre mort pendant que toi, tu étais à deux doigts de te faire violer ! » S'exclama-t-il « Quel co … »

« - James. » Voulut le calmer Lily.

« - Je vais aller lui régler son compte tu vas voir ! Il va regretter d'être né ! » S'emporta-t-il

« - NON ! » Cria Lily, ce qui fit taire de suite le jeune homme. « Je ne veux pas que tu ailles le voir ! Ça pourrait t'attirer des ennuis de le provoquer comme ça ! »

« - Mais Lily, ça aurait pu très mal se terminer cette histoire ! »

« - Je sais, mais il ne s'est finalement rien passé de grave, je suis saine et sauve. C'est bon, c'est du passé, ça maintenant. »

« - Lily, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ça ! C'est trop … trop horrible !! »

« - JE SAIS QUE C'EST HORRIBLE ! MOI AUSSI CA ME DEGOÛTE ! MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU AILLES LE VOIR ! JE T'EN PRIE, JAMES ! NE LUI FAIT RIEN ! » Hurla Lily en pleurant.

James était abasourdi par son comportement. Jamais il n'avait vu Lily si énervée et si triste en même temps.

« D'accord … je ne ferais rien à ton petit ami ! » ironisa-t-il, tout en riant jaune « En tout cas je te trouve bien généreuse de ne pas lui en vouloir après ce qu'il a laissé faire ce soir ! »

Lily était sidérée. Alors comme ça il pensait qu'elle cherchait à protéger Alex en lui interdisant formellement de se venger ? Elle était triste de susciter ainsi la colère et la déception chez lui.

Une boule à l'estomac se forma quand elle aperçut un voile de tristesse dans les beaux yeux noisette de James. Il avait l'air aussi triste qu'elle. Une vague de tendresse et de culpabilité la submergea. Après tout elle était coupable de son chagrin.

Sous la colère, ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Pensant qu'il était temps de regagner leur dortoir, Lily se retourna quand James vint se placer devint elle. Leurs corps tout proches l'un de l'autre. Il lui prit les mains et posa un regard tendre sur la Gryffondor.

« Je … Je m'excuse de mettre emporté, Lily. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. » Il sourit d'un air timide et ajouta « Je ne désire que ton bonheur et … et j'espère qu'Alex te rend heureuse … et même si je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup je suppose qu'il doit avoir de bons côtés pour que tu t'accroches à lui comme ça … »

Un ange passa.

Lily n'en revenait pas de cette si jolie déclaration d'affection. L'émotion lui donnait les larmes aux yeux. Elle l'observa. Il était si mignon avec cet air timide collé aux lèvres. Il avait toujours était si gentil et attentionné avec elle. Elle avait appris à le connaître avant qu'elle ne ressorte avec Alex.

C'était d'ailleurs à cette période-là qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle se sentait si bien en compagnie de James. A ses côtés, elle était en sécurité, elle le sentait et aussi, si entière. Dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle ressentait un vide, un manque particulier que James comblait de toute sa splendeur.

Elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même. Elle l'aimait. Oui, Lily Evans aime James Potter.

Sur une impulsion soudaine, Lily prit entre ses mains le col de James et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle frémit de plaisir. James surpris d'abord, répondit au baiser avec douceur et amour, voulant transmettre à Lily tout le bien qu'elle lui faisait. Lily entoura ses bras autour de son cou et James entoura sa taille et se rapprocha d'elle tout en continuant le baiser.

A bout de souffle, Lily rompu le baiser. Elle plongea son regard dans celui couleur noisette. Ils se contemplèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, les mots ne suffisant pas à exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment-là.

Puis Lily revint à la réalité. Les menaces d'Alex firent écho dans sa tête. Elle repoussa brusquement James. Celui-ci la regarda, l'incompréhension dans les yeux.

Sans un mot, la rouquine partit en courant vers la tour de Gryffondor, laissant un James surpris.

**

* * *

**

**Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle**

James cherchait des yeux, une jolie rousse. Quand il la vit entrer, il lui adressa un petit signe de la main auquel elle ne répondit pas. Elle détourna juste sa tête lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

James ne comprenait plus rien. Elle s'était remise avec Turners. Elle ne lui parlait plus. Et hier soir, ils s'étaient embrassés. Et quel baiser… ! Un sourire béat s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il en avait rêvé plus d'une nuit !

Jetant un regard aux tables voisines, ce qu'il vit lui fit froncer les sourcils. Le même première année qu'il avait surpris déjà plusieurs fois, fixait Lily d'un air qui semblait dire '' je-connaît-un-secret ''.

James continuait à déjeuner tout en surveillant le jeune Serpentard. Quand celui-ci se leva pour sortir de la grande salle, James en fit tout autant et le suivit discrètement.

Le Gryffondor attendait l'occasion d'un petit couloir peu fréquenté pour le faire parler.

Dès que l'occasion se présenta, James mit la main sur la bouche de sa victime et le plaqua contre le mur (nda : décidément, ils font tous pareil !;D). Puis lui jeta un ''silencio'' pour l'empêcher de parler et un autre sort immobilisant ses quatre membres.

« Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne suis pas là pour te faire de mal ! Mais si tu ne veux pas répondre à mes questions alors là, ça ira mal pour toi ! » Déclara James d'une vois forte. « Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« - Matt White » Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

« - Très bien, White, alors voilà, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi fixes-tu Lily Evans à chaque fois qu'elle est dans la grande salle ? »

« - Je sais des choses sur elle que beaucoup de monde ignore. »

« - Quelles choses ? » Interrogea le Gryffondor.

« - Je ne peux pas le dire. » Couina le première année.

« - A bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

« - Turners me tuerai si je révélai ce que je sais… »

« - Malheureusement pour toi, c'est moi qui le ferai si tu ne me racontes pas ce que tu sais ! »

James leva sa baguette en guise de menace.

Le Serpentard ne put s'empêche de pousser un petit cri.

« Alors ? Tu vas me dire ce que tu sais … ou pas ? » S'énerva James en pointant sa baguette sur la gorge de White.

« - Si … Si je te le dis, tu ne le répèteras à personne, hein ? » Plia-t-il sous la menace.

« - Tu as ma parole ! » Déclara le Gryffondor.

« - la parole d'un Gryffondor … ça ne vaut pas grand-chose » Railla le vert et argent.

« - Ecoute White, » S'impatienta James « C'est soit ça, soit tu ne seras pas près d'oublier le reste de ta vie à Poudlard … foi de Maraudeurs ! »

« - Ok, ok ! » S'empressa-t-il « Voilà, j'ai surpris deux fois, Evans et Turners en pleine discussion, plutôt mouvementée d'ailleurs… »

« - De quoi parlaient-ils ? »

« - Et bien, la première fois, ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment… » Expliqua le Serpentard, le rose aux joues.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Interrogea James, les sourcils froncés.

« - Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, Evans s'était égarée et … Turners l'a plaquée contre le mur et l'a embrassé, de force. Puis il a glissé sa main sous sa chemise … » Ses joues prirent une teinte écarlate « Enfin, bref, il a essayé d'aller plus loin. Mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle essayé de se tirer de là mais Turners la tenait fermement. Ça aurait pu s'avérer être pire si Malefoy ne m'avait pas envoyé le chercher… »

« - QUOI ?! Cette saleté de Turners a voulut profiter d'elle ! Il va me le payer ! » S'énerva l'attrapeur « Et tu as dit les avoir vu deux fois ? »

« - Oui, la seconde fois j'étais parti me laver dans la salle de bain des préfets, je connais bien le préfet de Poufsouffle, et alors que j'allais quitter la pièce deux personnes sont entrées. N'étant pas préfets, j'aurai pu être sanctionner rien que pour ma présence, je me suis donc caché, attendant que la voie soit libre pour sortir. J'ai entendu toute leur conversation. Turners a menacé Evans de te faire du mal, il disait avoir des relations affluentes du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il lui a proposé un marché : sortir avec lui, en échange de quoi plus aucun Serpentard ne te ferais du mal. Aussi, elle ne devait plus avoir de contact avec n'importe quel Maraudeur. » Raconta le Serpentard.

James était bouche-bée.

« - Elle … Elle a dit oui ? » Demanda-t-il connaissant déjà la réponse.

Pour toute réponse, White hocha la tête.

Ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, James lâcha le première année qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

James était abasourdi. Alors tout ça n'était que du chantage. Lui qui pensait que sa Lily était heureuse avec Turners. Qu'elle l'aimait.

Non, tout ça elle l'avait fait pour le protéger. Lui et personne d'autre.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait laisser sa Lily-jolie aux mains de Turners ! Cet adepte de la magie noire avec son ange roux ! Jamais de la vie !

James se remémora la soirée de la veille où il avait sauvé Lily des amis de Turners, lui-même trop ivre pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Dire qu'il avait faillit arriver trop tard.

James frissona. Sa Lily … et la bande de Malefoy … et Rogue ! Beurk !

Puis il se souvint du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé… Il soupira d'aise. Ce baiser était le plus beau de toute sa vie. Jamais il n'avait ressentie ça en embrassant une fille.

Il se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêver ! Lily était en proie à un odieux chantage dont l'auteur méritait d'être puni ! Turners était comme le pensait James, un partisan de Voldemort. A ses côtés, Lily ne pouvait qu'être qu'en danger permanent !

James retourna à la grande salle et se promit de régler ça dans l'après-midi. Au moins, Lily ne courrait pas de danger quand elle était en cours ou dans la grande salle. Aux yeux de tous, turners ne pouvait que bien se tenir !

**

* * *

**

**Dans la grande salle**

Lily entra dans la grande salle. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit.

Alors qu'elle s'installait, elle vit James lui adresser un signe de la main. Elle ne répondit pas, craignant être vue par Alex ou par un de ses amis.

Elle déjeunait, quand elle s'étonna de voir James quittait précipitamment la grande salle. Elle eut un sourire triste. En temps normal elle aurait demandé à Sirius et Remus ce qu'il mijotait. Sirius aurait fait l'innocent et Remus aurait changé de sujet.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Reparler aux Maraudeurs, c'était mettre la vie de James en jeu.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, Lily ne vit pas Alex.

' Sûrement pas remis de la soirée d'hier ' pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Leur premier cours de la matinée était divination, avec le professeur Trelawney. Quand Lily aperçut la tête blonde d'Alex ainsi que ses compagnons en train de monter dans la tour, celle-ci fit en sorte de s'installer la plus loin possible d'eux. Elle les évita durant toute la matinée, se mettant à chaque cours en duo avec Jokins, la préfète de Serdaigle.

Malheureusement, au repas de midi, un petit papier atterrit devant elle. Elle l'ouvrit :

_14h dans le parc près du lac._

_Ne vient pas et tu peux dire au revoir à ton cher Potter._

Le mot n'était pas signé. Pas besoin, elle ne savait qu'une personne capable de lui écrire ça.

A 14h, elle se dirigea vers Alex et sa bande. Ils s'étaient mis près du lac, derrière un gros rocher, à l'écart des autres élèves. Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, tous se tuent. Seul Alex prit la parole.

« Ma chérie… » Susurra-t-il d'une douce voix en l'enlaçant.

Turners lança un regard plein de sous-entendus aux autres Serpentard et ils s'éloignèrent, laissant seul les deux tourtereaux. Lily sentait les représailles arriver.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ça. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« - De … De quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

« - Ma chère Lily j'ai eu un mauvaise surprise en me réveillant ce matin, dans la salle où je t'avais donné rendez-vous hier soir. »

Son regard devint froid.

« A part Malefoy, ils avaient été tous stupéfixés » Dit-il d'un hochement de tête vers sa bande d'amis « et Severus était étendu par terre, inconscient ! »

La colère d'Alex montait en puissance. Lily le voyait bien à ses jointures de plus en plus blanches.

« Et toi, comme par hasard, tu n'étais plus là ! » S'énerva-t-il en agrippant le bras de la jeune fille. « C'est toi qui leur a fait ça ? »

Lily réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait dire ce qui s'était réellement passé. Cela pourrait être fatal pour James.

« O … Oui. C'est moi » Mentit-elle.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Le regard froid d'Alex transperçait Lily de part et d'autre.

« Tu mens » Lâcha le Serpentard d'une voix cassante « Je te connais bien Lily et je devine quand tu me mens. Alors ? Qui leur a fait ça si ce n'est pas toi ? »

« - Je viens de te le dire. C'est moi et moi seule sui leur a fait ça ! » Insista-t-elle d'une voix plus sûre.

Furieux, Alex l'embrassa brusquement.

« - Bien. Si tu en veux pas me dire la vérité je vais devoir te forcer à me la dire ! » Cracha-t-il

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, resserrant son étreinte. Lily essaya en vain d'attraper sa baguette, au fond de sa poche. Puis Alex dégagea une de ses mains pour la placer sur la cuisse de la jeune fille. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la Gryffondor pour y susurrer : « Alors ? Qui était-ce ? ».

« - Moi ! » Répondit une voix que Lily aurait reconnu entre mille.

Alex n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette. James lui décocha un coup de point et il sa retrouva au sol. James s'interposa entre Alex et Lily.

« -C'est moi qui ait stupéfixié tes amis, hier soir. Car devine quoi ? Tes amis étaient tellement soûls que leurs hormones ont un peu trop réagit en voyant Lily. Si je n'avais pas été là, elle aurait sûrement été … » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, grimaçant de dégoût.

« Et après tu oses vouloir la forcer … Tu me dégoûtes Turners ! »

Ledit Turners se releva et fit face au Gryffondor. Il sourit.

« T'as finit ton sermon Potter ? Bien. Maintenant tu peux nous laisser terminer ce qu'on faisait ! »

« - Tu crois encore que je vais te laisser Lily après tout ce que tu lui as fait subir ? Tu rêves mon pauvre ! » Ricana James.

« - Ce n'est pas à toi de décider avec qui elle doit sortir ! » Il planta son regard froid dans celui vert émeraude de la jeune fille et ajouta « Je crois bien qu'elle est assez grande pour décider ça toute seule, n'est-ce pas Lily ? ».

Lily avait bien compris le message qu'il faisait passer à travers ses paroles : elle devait retourner à ses côté si elle ne voulait pas annuler leur pacte.

« - Ecoute, James … J.. »

« - Non Lily ! Je ne te laisserai pas retourner à ses côtés ! Ne me demande pas comment mais je suis au courant de votre arrangement et même si cela me touche énormément jamais je ne te laisserais aller avec lui sauf si tu le désires, bien sûr ! »

Lily rougit devant ces mots. Mais Alex ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Derrière lui, s'étaient déjà précipité Malefoy et toute sa bande.

« Bien maintenant que tu sais tout, cet arrangement est rompu. Mais vois-tu, ça m'embêterai de laisser Lily à un tel incapable comme toi. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas allés jusqu'au bout de notre relation… » Ricana-t-il entraînant les gloussements rauques de ses camarades.

James les menaça de sa baguette. Les Serpentard rirent de plus belle.

« Potter, Potter, Potter, tu es seul face à neuf. Je ne doute pas de ta ''bravoure'' » Ironisa-t-il « Mais même le célèbre Potter ne pourra venir à bout de neuf personnes, qui plus est Serpentard ! »

« - Et neuf Serpentard devant le trio le plus célèbre de Poudlard, composé des garçons les plus beaux, intelligents, sympathiques et j'en passe…, devrait être un combat équitable ! » Rigola une voix grave.

Sirius et Remus était désormais aux côtés de James et Lily, leur baguette en main.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent où les deux groupes s'affrontèrent du regard.

Soudain, dans un ensemble parfaitement synchronisé, les Maraudeurs lancèrent le même sort, de façon à immobiliser leurs adversaires. Ne pouvant plus se défendre, les trois garçons firent en sortent de les soulever et de les placer juste au-dessus du Lac Noir, bien au centre de l'étendue d'eau, à la vue de tout le monde.

« Bien. Maintenant, tendez bien vos oreilles si vous ne voulez pas terminer dans l'estomac du Calamar Géant ! » Leur ordonna Sirius.

« - Voilà tout ce que je demande : Turners, tu dois promettre de ne plus approcher Lily en échange de quoi nous nous débarrasserons de certaines preuves sur le fait que tu pratiques la magie noire. » Annonça James « Et ne te réjouis pas trop vite ce ne sera pas qu'une simple promesse en l'air. En prononçant ''Je le jure'' une protection se formera autour d'elle et tu ne pourras plus l'approcher. »

« - Bien sûr, » Ajouta Remus « Ceci est de la vieille magie blanche. Ne t'avises pas de vouloir l'annuler, ça ne ferait que se retourner contre toi ! »

Le visage d'Alex rougissait à vue d'œil. Il était fou de rage de s'être fait avoir d'une telle manière !

« - Alors ? » S'impatienta James « J'attends ! »

Trouvant le temps trop long Sirius lâcha un dixième de seconde son emprise sur eux. Les Serpentard tombèrent de quelques mètres, les rapprochant de la surface du Lac.

« - Oups ! Ma baguette m'a échappée des mains ! » S'excusa-t-il sournoisement.

« - Tu me le payera, Potter ! » Cracha Alex, furieux.

« - Mais oui, mais oui, Turners. » Se moqua Sirius « En attendant c'est toi qui est suspendu au-dessus du Lac noir et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de promettre car ma bonté a des limites et je sens déjà les crampes envahir mon bras » il baisse la ton de sa voix et reprit un grand sourire collé aux lèvres « ce qui n'est pas du tout bon signe pour vous ! »

« - Potter, sache que si je ne peux pas avoir Lily je me débrouillerai pour te pourrir la vie autrement ! » Vociféra-t-il

« - Tu ne me fais pas peur, Turners ! » Déclara James.

« - Bon, alors ? Tu comptes rester là tout le réveillon ? » S'énerva Sirius

« - Je le jure. » Prononça Alex.

Sirius baissa son bras. Les Serpentard basculèrent dans l'eau sous les rires des autres élèves présents. Lily, elle, sentit un bouffé de chaleur l'envahir. Le sort avait marché, désormais Alex ne pouvait plus l'approcher.

Brusquement, James se tourna vers elle, lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers le château. Ensemble, ils coururent jusqu'au dortoir des Maraudeurs où ils passèrent à travers une trappe qui les mena tout en haut de la tour de Gryffondor.

Arrivés en haut, James s'assit et contempla la vue. Lily fit de même.

« Voilà, c'est là que je vais quand je veux être seul. » Dit-il

Lily ne dit rien, ne sachant comment prendre la tournure des évènements.

James tourna sa tête vers elle.

« Merci et désolé. » Déclara-t-il, penaud.

« - Pourquoi ? » S'étonna la jeune fille.

« - Merci pour avoir voulut me protéger et désolé pour tout ce que tu as subit. » Expliqua le beau brun.

« - Tu n'as pas à t'excuser … c'est moi et moi seule qui aies décidé de … de sortir avec lui. » Elle se tut quelques minutes « Mais comment as-tu su pour notre accord ? Personne à part sa bande et moi n'était au courant… »

« - Le jour où il t'a proposé de sortir avec lui, vous n'étiez pas seuls. Un Serpentard de première année a tout entendu. Après cela, il n'arrêtait pas de te regarder…je trouvais ça bizarre alors je me suis débrouillé pour qu'il me raconte tout »

Lily ne disait rie. Elle fixait l'horizon.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça pour moi, Lily-jolie ? » Demanda doucement le Gryffondor.

La jeune fille sentit ses joues s'empourprer et son cœur battre à tout rompre en entendant à nouveau le surnom que lui donnait James.

« - Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose … Tu sais, maintenant qu'il fait parti des partisans de Vol… » Elle s'arrêta quelques instant « Voldemort, il aurait pu te… » Elle grimaça « te tuer. »

La jeune fille avait désormais les larmes aux yeux.

« - Ne pleure pas Lily-jolie » Murmura-t-il en lui caressant délicatement la joue « tout va bien maintenant, tu es en sécurité et moi aussi. »

« - Oui mais Voldemort et ses sbires rôdent toujours et je ne veux pas que tu subisses le moindre mal. » Sanglota-t-elle.

Le jeune homme l'enlaça tendrement.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps. Des heures leur semblaient-ils. Mais tous deux auraient voulut que cela dure une éternité.

James desserra doucement son étreinte et releva le visage de la rouquine vers lui.

« Une question me trotte dans l'esprit, Lily. Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé hier ? »

Lily vira au rouge cramoisi.

« - J… Tu le sais très bien James. » Répondit-elle, avec une moue boudeuse.

« - Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler…» S'étonna-t-il faussement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« - Je sais que tu le fais exprès… » Lily était rouge de honte et n'osait pas le lui avouer, là, maintenant.

« - Je veux juste être sûr. Je veux juste te l'entendre dire… » Continua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur qui fit fondre la jolie fille.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Lily pouvait sentir son souffle chaud effleurer ses joues et ses lèvres.

« - Je te préviens James, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! » Le menaça-t-elle rouge de honte « Mais puisque tu insistes je vais te l'avouer : Je t'aime, James. »

Un énorme sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Il ne dit rien.

Lily était presque mal à l'aise face au silence du jeune homme.

« - Et toi, James ? M'aimes-tu ? » Osa-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ses yeux pétillants de malice, il répondit :

« - Je ne te répondrai qu'une seule chose… »

Sur ce, il s'empara des lèvres de la Gryffondor.

Le baiser fut long et passionné. Leurs langues se caressaient mutuellement.

A bout de souffle, il se détacha d'elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Moi aussi je t'aime, ma Lily-jolie. »

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, j'ai enfin terminée ma première vraie et longue fic !!

Bon à vrai dire je n'en suis pas super fière étant donné tous les changements de dernière minute que j'ai effectué…sorry !!

Mais je compte bien m'améliorer et j'ai d'ailleurs une petite idée de fic…je vous conduis vers mon profil pour plus d'infos…

Merci à tous d'avoir suivit cette fic !!!:D

Gros bisous

Puky


End file.
